Like father, Like son
by lolbit
Summary: (ON HAITUS) Doc finds a young boy abandoned in the middle of a destroyed town. From the rise and fall of major events, broken hearts, and past wounds, Doc will be raising a racing legend who will rock the racing world. Rated T for violence in future chapters/ brutal graphic violence! Humanized
1. All to Fast

_**Hello this is my first story on my favorite Pixar movie Cars hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **Note: The characters are humanized**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to Pixar.**_

It was a warm summer morning in mid July. The streets in California were busy like always. As people walked down the sidewalks and the roads busy with cars this was city life.

A 2 year old boy with red hair, brilliant blue eyes was heading down the street with his parents. His father was a famous racer he was known as Carl's McQueen. He had bright red hair, with blue eyes. His mom was known as a famous doctor around here. Her name was Rosetta McQueen. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

As they crossed the street people also crowded around them to get autographs from Carl's as he was known as famous racer, but a loud sound of a bomb exploding erupted the air. Everybody started panicking and running around scared. The little boy got torn away from his parents because of the crowd that first was asking for autographs suddenly barged into them to run away.

Another one exploded in the same street where Carl's and Rosetta McQueen were. This time a tall building all of a sudden went up into flames and people started running out of the building, making it harder for the little boy to get to his parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the little boy yelled over the screaming and shouting of scared people.

"LIGHTNING SWEETY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled his mom, barely being heard over the screams from the people.

As the crowd around him died away, in the distance he saw his parents be cornered by two people with black masks that covered everything accept their eyes and mouth. Lightning saw one take a silver object out and aim it towards his parents. In a blink of an eye he saw red stuff gush out of them and saw his mom and dad fall on to the sidewalk pavement.

"DAD-DY MO-MMY!" Lightning choking through his sentence as he cried seeing his dad and mom on the pavement not moving, the little boy started to cry with even more heavy tears.

One of the men that cornered his parents looked towards Lightning. Seeing he was all alone with nobody to help, they just passed by him knocking him over. The man gave a very evil grin. He turned to the other man with him...

"Get him." he said


	2. Run

_**Hello again here is chapter 2**_

 _ **I just want to say thank you for the reviews everybody :)**_

 _ **Note: I fixed up chapter 1 a little, so in there I named Lightning's parents those names, and added a few more pieces of detail.**_

 _ **Okay on with the chapter :D**_

The other man nodded and started heading towards Lightning. Lightning started to backup until he stumbled on his little legs, and quickly scrambled to his feet. He noticed the man was getting closer. Lightning was scared and couldn't think straight. As he noticed the man was close enough to grab him, he ran so fast that the man with the black mask didn't know where he went.

The other man came up to min and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Marcus, you buffoon, you let him get away!" he said in a very deep and angered tone.

"Ow, hey look Brad, I was gonna grab him, but he just sped of like lightning." He said

"Then wh-" Brad was cut off as he saw lightning running down the street.

"There he is! Let's go Marcus!" and they started heading down the street.

Lightning stopped at a light post out of breath. Panting, he looked back and saw the two men running in his direction. Lightning quickly ran down the streets that now had rubble all over it making it difficult for him to run.

Lightning then saw a dark alley, thinking it was the only place they won't go down he ran inside. He then heard multiple footsteps and heard a yell from one of those men.

"You can't run for long!" said Brad in almost a melody tune.

Lightning's heart started to beat faster, he ran down one end, but was only to encounter a dead end. He looked back and heard the footsteps getting closer. He looked around and saw an empty garbage bin; it was big enough for him to crawl in and out of. He ran up to the garbage bin and opened the lid. He crawled inside without making too much noise and closed the lid behind him. He noticed there were holes so he looked through one, to see where those two men were.

As the men ran down the same turn that had a dead end, they paused for a quick break.

"Wait why are we trying to catch the boy again?" said Marcus breathing heavily.

"I told you on the way three TIMES!" yelled Brad with frustration.

"Well could you repeat again please?"

"We need to catch him because if he gets away he will tell the police who will then call those CIA agents and our plan will be over, and the boss is going to be extremely mad at us!"

"Ohhh ok"

Brad pulled out his gun and aimed it towards the garbage bin. Lightning saw this and backed up from the hole.

"What are you doing Brad?"

"I'm just gonna do one practice shoot"

"Poor garbage bin"

"How did I end up with an idiot like him" Brad muttered under his breath.

He then shot the bullet. Brad then looked towards Marcus satisfied with his shot.

"Let's go now" he said

Marcus nodded and both dashed of the other way. Lightning started to wince and cry in pain. The bullet had gone through the hole, and had hit his left arm. Lightning felt weak and blood dripped out of his arm like a stream.

Lightning then laid down inside sniffling and crying, he would have to wait till tomorrow in order to find help because the pain in his arm was to severe, and his left side where the bullet had hit felt a thousand times heavier. He closed his eyes as more tears fell, the memory of his parents being shot and dropping dead on the ground was a nightmare that will haunt him his entire life. He lay still with his eyes shut praying for something good to happen when he wakes up.


	3. Shocked

_**Welcome back to chapter 3 guys :)**_

 _ **Thank you to all the viewer's and the reviewers in the last chapter.**_

 _ **Okay guys on with the next chapter :D**_

Outside the sun started to rise there was a crisp breeze, but the crisp breeze carried the scent of burning fuel, dust and other terrible scents. After the explosions and shooting, the town was practically torn to the ground. Buildings were broken with rubble scattered around, broken glass, and fallen streetlights were all over the once clean black road. Cars were squished under piles of heavy concrete, innocent lives that were taken were lying on the sidewalks or the streets and burnt marks of fire were everywhere. The once beautiful town was now destroyed.

A navy blue Hudson Hornet with the words ' _The Fabulous Hudson Hornet_ ' painted on both sides with the number _51_ written as well drove into the destroyed city. Inside was a man around his late 30's. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, and a navy blue jacket that had the number _51_ printed on the back along with his name ' _Paul Hudson_ '.

Paul looked shocked, at the scenery. He stopped his car on the side and stepped outside. All he could see was rubble, burnt marks which could have been fire bursting into flames, broken cars, buildings, street lights and people lying here and there. The Paul ran to a lady who was lying on the street.

He bended down to see if the lady was alright.

"Excuse me mam?" he asked in a worried tone.

The lady didn't move 'nor flinch. Paul put his finger on her neck to see if he can catch a pulse, but was shocked that there was no pulse. _She was dead._ Paul stood up in shock and checked the man that laid beside the woman and to his surprise he didn't have a pulse either.

"What happened here?"

He walked down the crumbled streets that once used to be busy with people and cars. He looked around to see if there was anybody in need of help, but there were none. As he walked down he came to an alley. He walked down it until he came to a dead end.

"A dead end? Are you kidding?" he muttered under his breath to himself.

He was in the same alley where Lightning was. Lightning saw Paul and backed away from the hole he was looking through. He scrambled in fear, and winced when he accidentally pressed his left arm, that had been shot against the side of the garbage bin. Lightning's voice echoed inside. Paul heard the wince and jerked his head towards the garbage bin.

"Who's there?" he asked

Paul slowly walked to the garbage bin. He paused and thought to himself...

 _'maybe it's just a rat? Then again I should still check'_

He took a deep breath, and yanked open the lid. The shock was real for him, he couldn't even move. Inside that garbage bin was a little boy, with a bleeding arm. Paul was just as shocked as the little boy.

 _'How did he get in here, and what is he doing inside this garbage bin?'_


	4. Decision

_**Thank you for the reviews guys :D**_

 _ **I'm glad you all are enjoying this story**_

 _ **Okay guys here is chapter 4 :)**_

Paul came out of his shocking trance. He saw how scared the little boy was. Paul took a deep breath to calm his own nerves down and spoke...

"Hello there little one, what are you doing in here?"

The boy didn't reply he just watched in horror. Lightning didn't know if he could trust this man. He looked over his shoulders to see if he could scramble further back. Paul saw this and reached out his arm.

"It's okay little one, I am not gonna hurt you" Paul said in his most soft and caring tone.

Lightning stopped scrambling. He looked directly into Paul's calm blue eyes. A strong feeling came to him, it felt like this man in front of him was something more then just a nice guy, but he couldn't quite place it.

"You aren't gonna hurt me like those bad guys right?" said Lightning. Paul could see trust for him right through his eyes. Paul got a feeling that hit him hard, but neither could Paul place it.

"What is your name little one?"

"It's Lightning Mcqueen."

Paul stood there shocked; right in front of him stood the famous racers also his rivals son. _'What is Carl's son doing in the dump, and where is he anyways?'_

"Lightning is a nice name." Paul gave a small smile and in return he got a very big smile from Lightning.

"What's your name?" asked Lightning

"My name is Paul Hudson, you can call me- uhh Doc."

"WAIT! Are you that famous race car driver?" Lightning grew slightly curious.

"Yes I am."

Lightning jumped up in excitement. Lightning was Paul Hudson's biggest fan ever since he started watching racing.

"My daddy used to be a race car driver too!" Lightning got a little jumpy and excited. "He used to race with you." Paul saw a sad feeling grow on to Lightning. His smile vanished, and so did his excitement. Paul could see water starting to build up in his eyes.

"What's wrong Lightning?" Paul said gently placing a hand on Lightning's good shoulder. Lightning looked up with teary eyes.

"The bad guys... killed mom-my and dadd-" and Lightning bursted into tears. For some reason Paul felt so sad seeing Lightning cry. He picked up Lightning, and carried him out of the bin and held him close. He felt his jacket turn wet from the shoulder bit, but didn't care. Paul felt hurt inside seeing Lightning cry, but why?

Paul stepped away from the bin and started walking out of the alley; he kept patting Lightning's back to calm him down.

"There, there, it okay" Paul choked on his words. He was starting to get teary, but he knew he had to be strong for Lightning's sake. Something deep down inside started telling him he should bring Lightning with him. Paul himself even thought that, he knew nobody was here to take care of Lightning anymore, and he couldn't leave Lightning here by himself. Paul took a good few minutes thinking over his idea, and finally got his answer.

As they approached his car, Lightning stopped crying, but he kept sniffling. Doc parted to see Lightning's face. He wiped the tears that hung on his soft cheeks, and looked right into Lightning's crystal blue eyes. He took a deep breath, something was telling him he was nervous being around this kid because he kept taking deep breaths before doing or asking something. Paul shook his head a little to get rid of that thought. Hs looked back at Lightning with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Lightning, how would you like to come stay with me?"

 _ **Muwahahaha- *starts coughing really hard***_

 _ **Curse dem vocal cords! ughh I need to get some medicine from Tenite..**_

 _ **I have a evil cliff hanger here. What will Lightning say? *gasps***_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Until then have a safe day :D**_

 _ **Okay now where is Tenite...**_


	5. Answer

_**Welcome back :)**_

 _ **Thank you to all the viewer's who reviewed in the last chapter**_ **:D**

 _ **Here is chapter 5, enjoy :D**_

Lightning just stared at Doc. He thought _'Wait is he asking me to stay with him forever?'_ His mind was telling him to not say no. He opened his mouth, but closed it again because the word 'no' wouldn't come out. He felt his heart saying yes, and pushing back the thought of him saying no. He stared blankly at Doc's face.

Paul seeing this got lost in his own thoughts. _'Did I ask him to fast? Maybe I should have asked him after we visited the hospital.'_ Paul was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed, that Lightning had been calling his name for the past 1 min, and waving his small hand in front of his face.

Seeing that Doc wasn't listening, Lightning got frustrated. He leaned towards Doc's ear...

"DOC CAN YOU HERE ME?!" Lightning yelled right in Doc's ear, which startled him. Making him spring back to reality. He nearly dropped Lightning as well.

"Sorry Lightning, were you saying something?"

" I uh... I said..."

Paul could see that Lightning was struggling to tell his answer. Paul didn't know why, but he felt as if Lightning belonged with him. His heart was telling him something and that same feeling from before came back. Paul started to get nervous, he felt like if Lightning said no he would struggle in life without him. He felt as if Lightning meant more to him then just some kid he is willing to take care of. It almost felt like he knew Lightning for years.

Lightning started thinking again. He could say no, and go live with his mean aunt, who will taunt him for the rest of his life or live with Doc, in peace and happiness. He felt his brain and heart fighting, with his brain saying no, and his heart saying yes. Lightning sided with his heart. He remembered his moms words...

 _'Sometimes Lightning, in life you will regret making decisions with your brain. You should sometimes side with your hearts decision when you think it is right because you never know, what will change for you in the future.'_

Lightning smiled at those words, he got a strong heart feeling that Doc was more than just a racer, and friendly guy who was going to take care of him. It felt as if he was attached to him somehow, and he felt like he had known Doc for all his life.

Lightning looked up at Doc who was lost in thoughts again.

"Earth to Doc!"

Paul came out of his trance again, only this time he heard Lightning's voice the first time.

"I uh said yes Doc" Lightning smiled along with his answer showing his baby teeth as well.

Paul was surprised and happy at the same time, he felt as if he was going to jump up and down like a five year old on there birthday. Paul gave a small laugh of happiness, and looked into Lightning's blue eyes with happiness. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Wait are you serious Lightning? You _want_ to stay with me?"

Lightning giggled at Docs expression.

"Yes Doc" giving him a smile of happiness as well.

Paul chuckled seeing this. He opened the door to the passenger side of the hornet, and gently put Lightning down on the seat. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side, and sat in. He started the car and drove on the road that was extremely bumpy from all the rubble. Paul stopped momentarily, he thought about calling the police and telling them what on earth has happened here. He turned towards Lightning. He saw him looking carefully at the Hornets design. Paul smiled seeing this.

"Lightning I need to make a quick call. I will be standing outside my door. Do not leave the car okay?"

"Okay Doc" giving him a smile.

"Good" returning the smile.

Paul stepped outside the hornet and took out his phone. He dialed the police's number and started talking to them. Hs told them how he was going to meet his sponsor who's building was on the other side of this city, and how he needs to cross the city in order to get there, and how the city was pretty much rubble and broken. That there were innocent people lying dead on the sidewalks of the streets. Paul never mentioned anything about Lightning. He knew if he told them about him, he will go to a orphanage or be sent to a relative of his. It didn't feel right to him, for Lightning to go live with a relative. It felt as if there bond was getting stronger every second that passed.

As Doc talked, Lightning was looking around the inside of the Hornet. He didn't know why, but it didn't feel like he was going to a stranger's house. It actually felt as if he were going _home_. Lightning looked towards Doc who was standing outside and smiled.

Suddenly his vision went blurry. Everything around him seemed to be spinning and moving, as if the world was a soccer ball rolling in the soccer field. His heart started pounding against his chest. He could feel his left arm, where the bullet hit, start bleeding again. He turned to where Doc was. He was so close, yet so far.

 _"Doc.."_ His voice was barely audible, it was over a whisper, but Doc never heard. His breathing got heavy and he felt his arm starting to hurt a lot. He looked towards Doc. His vision going in and out of focus. The last thing he saw was Doc putting his phone in his pocket, and then everything went black.

 _ **Dun dun DUNN!**_

 _ **What will happen next**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter I'm dealing with two problems right now, that's why the chapter is short.**_

 _ **Tenite I'm having a computer issue there is a virus in it so I can't answer your PM for an additional day. AllisonReader I won't be able to answer your PM either super sorry about that, just hang tight for one day. I actually updated the story using my tablet if you're wondering how in the world of gallons I did it. Tenite I promise I will read TWTS and review tomorrow using my tablet. I'm literally dying to read it!**_

 _ **Alright see you guys in the next chap. Have a safe day everybody/everysoul :D**_


	6. Hospital

_**This chapter is brought to you by Gallon of Orange juice and Gallon of Milk- bosses of the United Gallons! (Don't ask :D)**_

 _ **Welcome back! Thank you to all the viewer's for reviewing and/or faving :D**_

 _ **Alright, here is chapter 6, enjoy! :)**_

Paul shut his phone and slipped it into his jeans pocket. He opened the driver side door and sat inside. He started the Hornets engine, which was up and going in a matter of seconds. Paul smiled to himself thinking... _.. 'I bet Lightning is gonna have a great time at Radiator Springs.'_ Doc chuckled to himself and spoke,

"We are gonna first stop by a hospital Lightning, sound good?"

He waited a few seconds, but didn't get a response back. He looked to his right where Lightning was sitting in shock. He saw Lightning's head in the door ledge with his eyes closed. His bullet wound was bleeding a lot, most of the blood made it down his arm. Paul started panicking. His forehead got sweaty. He saw how pale Lightning got, _he was dying._

"Lightning wake up, WAKE UP!"

Lightning didn't move nor flinch. Paul got scared; he quickly put his fingers on Lightning's neck to see if he could get a pulse. After a moment he caught a pulse, but it was very shallow. He felt how cold Lightning was. He quickly put his foot on the accelerator, and sped through the rubble filled road. He took the exit to the highway.

Paul drove around cars at the fastest speed that was limited, until he reached the next exit. He turned the hornet to his right and saw a very big hospital in the distance. Going as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit he finally made it.

He parked the hornet and dashed out his door, closing it behind him. He yanked open the passenger side door and grabbed Lightning. Locking the hornet, he ran to the emergency entrance, carrying Lightning in his arms. He dashed inside and ran to the receptionist who almost fell of her chair, by his very sudden appearance.

"It's an emergency!" He shouted. He was sweating and breathing very heavily.

The receptionist nodded quickly and yelled across the hall.

"LARRY BRING THE STRECHER FAST, ITS AN EMERGANCY!"

Immediately four nurses dashed to the reception counter, with a stretcher. Paul laid Lightning down gently, but fast. The nurses then ran towards the surgery room. Paul ran alongside the stretcher holding Lightning's good hand.

"It okay Lightning, you will be alright." Paul felt like he was gonna cry. He hadn't even been with Lightning for three hours, and he already was very emotional around him. It was actually his first time seeing someone very close to him in the hospital, in a very critical condition.

They approached the surgery room. The nurse behind him put a hand on his shoulder, which kept him back. His hand slid away from Lightning's small hand. Paul got a glimpse of Lightning's face before he disappeared inside the surgery room. The nurse moved in front of Paul...

"Nobody is aloud further past this point, but I can assure you that the surgeon's will save him." Giving a small smile she went inside the surgery room.

Paul sat with a thud in a chair near the surgery room. Thoughts running through his head like a racecar going 200mph.

 _'Lightning will be fine surely, nothing to worry about. Wait, what if they do something wrong and he doesn't make it? Are these surgeons super professional at their work? I just hope Lightning is okay...'_

Inside the surgery room the surgeons were doing their job quite well. One surgeon checked the bullet wound, and saw that Lightning had lost a lot of blood, and needed blood donated fast.

"We need a blood donation of blood that is O negative!"

"Go ask his _father_ who is sitting outside! Ask him is his blood group, O negative. We don't have enough O negative blood in the bottle, it's very rare to come by. If the father does have the blood immediately take him to the blood donor room, otherwise his life will be at the peak of death. Now go, hurry!"

The surgeon dashed outside, and ran to Paul.

"Excuse me sir?"

Paul looked up and stood up in a jip.

"How is Lightning, is he alright?"

"No, he has lost a lot of blood. Hs needs a blood donation of O negative. Is your blood group O negative?"

"Y-yes it is"

"Perfect come with me, fast!"

He took Paul inside a room filled with many syringes and glass bottles. There was also a fridge in the back corner, along with a desk and chair near the centre. Paul having quite a lot of knowledge on medical knew this was where they took people from the patient's family or complete strangers to donate blood.

The surgeon made him sit down on a chair near the desk. The surgeon rushed around grabbing supplies. He saw he brought back a glass bottle that had 200ml written on it, along with a syringe, paper, pen and a tablet.

"Ok sir my name is Rob. I need you to tell me your full name and where you live."

"Uh, well my name is Paul Hudson and I live in Radiator Springs, Arizona."

The surgeon wrote down what Paul said on the piece of paper he brought. He put the pen down and turned towards Paul.

"Okay Paul, you will answer the following questions in this questionnaire. Please answer them correctly."

Paul read and answered the questions carefully, but at a very fast pace because he knew Lightning needed blood fast! After 6 minutes of answering questions he gave back the tablet. The surgeon read the answers, and put down the tablet.

"Ok sir, we will be now taking the blood, which arm would you prefer?"

"Any, but please just hurry up." Paul felt like he was stressing. The surgeon is out here taking his time, and Lightning is near his death inside the surgery room.

The surgeon took out a cotton ball from a jar on the desk, and dipped it in a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He turned to Paul and rubbed the cotton ball on his right arm. He grabbed the syringe which was connected to the 200ml bottle and injected it in his arm. Slowly the glass bottle started to fill with the red liquid that flowed through his veins.

It took about 6 minutes or so for the bottle to get full. Paul was glad it was over, but felt a bit weak. Considering he just lost a lot of blood, 200ml to be precise. The surgeon removed the syringe and replaced it with a clean cotton ball. He rummaged through the desk drawer with his left hand, with the other holding the cotton ball in place. He picked up a roll of masking tape from the desk drawer.

"Hold the cotton ball in place please." giving a nod of agreement, Paul put his finger on top of the cotton ball. Rob ripped a piece of masking tape, and taped down the cotton ball to Paul's skin. He wrote something down very quickly on the paper he brought with him earlier, and turned to Paul.

"Thank you sir." The surgeon ran to a small fridge in the back corner taking out a bottle of apple juice. "Please drink this. This will help make you feel better, you may sit outside now." Saying this, the surgeon dashed outside of the room super fast with the bottle filled with blood.

Paul stood up from the chair feeling a little lightheaded. So he sat down for a minute, just to make sure he doesn't fall unconscious while walking out the door. He opened up the bottle of apple juice, and drank half of the bottle. He felt much better than before. He slowly stood up and turned to leave, but he noticed the paper with the all the info that the surgeon was writing down was left here. He read through the paper.

"Man this guy has very messy writing." Paul said chuckling to himself, but then something caught his eye. Even though the surgeons hand writing was messy, the words could be clearly read. That 'word' gave him a surprise feeling inside.

At the very bottom corner of the paper read

\- Relationship with patient: _**Father**_.

 _ ***Gasps* what will Paul do? :O**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter :D**_

 _ **Once again thank you for the fav's and reviews. It makes me smile seeing you guys appreciate the story :D**_ _**Note: I'm not a doctor so I don't know the process of donating blood, but I only know the stuff I wrote down. You might ask "Why didn't I research it?" Well I'm having serious issues, with a friend and my school stuff. Those are more important and need more time, and I don't go to a ordinary school where you learn Math and Language. (Please read my bio for more.) Don't worry, just because I did this doesn't mean I will start being lazy. No! I will make the upcoming chapters with detail. I can guarantee you that :D**_

 _ **Till the next chapter, stay safe and have a safe day :D**_


	7. Thoughts

_**Welcome back viewers :)**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews and faves! I really appreciate it :D**_

 _ **I have some news at the end; please take the time go read it!**_

 _ **Alright without further or do, here is chapter 7, enjoy :D**_

Paul looked at the word for quite a while. It brought a few thoughts in his mind...

 _'This must be a mistake; they didn't even ask me what my relationship with Lightning was! They just wrote down father! Do I look like his father? In my point of view no, no I don't.'_

Paul broke his gaze away from the paper. He stole another glance at it and picked it up from the desk. He folded it to size, so it could fit in his pocket. He put the folded up sheet of paper in his jeans pocket, and slowly walked out of the room. He walked back to the surgery room, and sat in the same chair he left from. He waited, but didn't realize when he fell asleep.

Paul jolted awake when he heard a door slam open. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He looked at his clock and saw he slept or you could say waited for 2 hours, and that visiting hours were over as well. Paul saw the surgeon doctor exiting the surgery room. He stood up from his chair and speed-walked over to the doctor.

"Excuse me?"

The doctor stopped and turned around to see Paul. He gave a small smile.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"I needed to ask is Lightning okay?"

"Yes he is, are you his father?"

 _'Now I'm getting concerned, do I actually look like Lightning's father to them? But I have to tell them, or they won't let me see Lightning, because only the child's parents are allowed to stay after visiting hours are over.'_

"Yes I am his _father_ " Paul felt pretty comfortable saying father. He didn't feel like it was forced out of his mouth. He didn't even hesitate saying the sentence.

"Oh, he is doing fine he will have to stay here over night. His bullet wound has been taken care of, but how did he get shot by a bullet?"

It then struck Paul that he didn't ask Lightning how he got shot or how he ended up in the garbage bin. The surgeon doctor saw Paul lost in thoughts. He clapped a hand on Paul's back and smiled, which tore Paul away from his thoughts.

"Its fine if you don't want to tell. I was just curious. I will take you to his room."

"Thank you."

The surgeon led Paul through the _almost_ empty halls of the hospital. They turned a corner and approached room number _95_. The doctor turned to Paul.

"This is his room. If anything happens, please press the call button on the right side of his bed."

"I sure will thank you."

Paul opened the door to a very white, but large room. There was no noise accept for the beeping of the heart monitor, and deep even breaths being taken. In the middle of the room he saw Lightning lying down with an IV coming out of his right hand. Along with a oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

Seeing this, Paul felt very heavy hearted. Lightning was very young and he already had experienced how it feels getting hit by a bullet. Paul moved away from the door and looked around the room. The room itself was white, with a giant window where you could see the city view. There was also a sofa and a TV.

Paul sat on the stool on the left side of the bed. He looked at Lightning's arm, which was covered with a gauze bandage. Paul gently took Lightning's small hand, and put it in his gentle grip. He gently stroked Lightning's bright red hair with his other hand. He sat there for a long time looking at Lightning. He hadn't realized he had fallen into a deep sleep again.

Lightning felt a huge amount of pain hit him, which brought tears to his eyes. This woke him up. His vision was blur for a second, then everything came into focus. He first saw a white ceiling. He turned his head to the right, to see a bunch of hospital stuff. He was only 2 years old, so he had no knowledge of what the stuff around him was called.

He felt something gripping his left hand. He thought of the craziest possibilities of what it could be...

'Oh no is there an evil witch holding my hand ready to gobble me up?!'

Lightning didn't want to look on his left side now, but he had to or he would never find out. He quickly moved his head, and saw Doc leaning on the extra space of the hospital bed he was laying down on, sound asleep.

Lightning smiled a small happy smile of relief, that it was Doc and not an evil witch. He looked at his left arm and saw the bandage covering where the bullet had shot. He moved his hand a little, and then an extreme amount of pain went up. This made him cry which was very loud, which startled Doc awake.

Paul heard Lightning's cry and jolted awake. He saw Lightning crying a lot, with fat tears falling down his cheeks. Paul gave a very worried look.

"Lightning what happened, why are you crying?"

"It- hu-rts!" Lightning said, choking on his words and crying as well, as he pointed to his arm.

Paul seeing this felt the immediate feeling of hugging Lightning until he stops crying, which he did. He sat on the hospital bed and picked Lightning up from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around him. Making sure he doesn't pull the IV off his arm or squeeze his bad arm. He took off the oxygen mask on Lightning's mouth, and put it down beside him on the bed. He slowly patted Lightning's back to give him relief of the pain.

"There, there Lightning... it's alright."

Paul felt his shirt become wet from tears, but didn't mind one bit. He patted Lightning for three whole minutes. He stopped crying, but his cries turned to small sniffles. Paul could felt Lightning breathing hard on to his shoulder. He kept patting gently on Lightning's back and running his hands through Lightning's small head full of red hair.

He then felt Lightning's breath go even and settle down. He stopped sniffling too. Paul looked over his shoulder to see Lightning's face. He stopped crying and was now sound asleep. His cheeks had tear marks stained on to them. He could see the pain that was on his face before was replaced with comfort.

Paul smiled at Lightning and was now at relief himself. He gave gentle pats on his back, which looked like it was helping Lightning sleep soundly. He stopped patting Lightning's back and moved his hand towards Lightning's face. He gently wiped the tear stains on his cheek away.

He turned towards the giant window in the room. The stars had come out, which now covered the night sky. He parted away from Lightning to put him back on the hospital bed, but Lightning's small hands gripped to Paul's shirt with all there might. Paul chuckled seeing this.

"Mighty grip you got there Lightning."

He slowly moved the fabric from Lightning's hand, and started placing him down. Once he was lying down on the bed, Paul moved towards the sofa. He was gonna sleep there for the night.

Lightning's eyes opened wide. He looked around and spotted Doc sitting on the sofa. Lightning's heart started racing and the monitor caught his heart beat. He had a short dream where Doc would throw him away, and leave him with his dead parents.

Paul hearing the monitor go fast jolted his head, to see Lightning staring at him with tears. Lightning then suddenly started crying really hard, he saw his heart beat rise on the monitor as fast as lightning stroked!

Paul immediately dashed from the sofa to Lightning, and picked him up in his arms.

"It's okay Lightning, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

This calmed Lightning down, but Lightning gripped Doc's shirt with his hands. Paul felt that and smiled. He patted his back until his cries died down, and his heart monitor went steady. His breaths became even again and he felt Lightning's hand grip loosen.

This time Paul stayed with him on the bed. He didn't feel right leaving Lightning on the bed, and letting him cry. He should have a peaceful night's sleep, just like himself. Paul sat on the hospital bed resting his back, and head against the head board, and pulling his legs on top of the bed. He kept patting Lightning's back gently. He closed his eyes with relaxation finally taking over his mind.

 _'I wonder why Lightning started crying back there when I left. I know he might have feelings for me now, but he can't attach his feelings to me already... right?"_

With those thoughts in his head, he and Lightning both fell into the deepest sleep they ever had.

 _ **Night night Doc and Lightning :)**_

 _ **Alright guys I have some news! Not good or bad it's just news ;)**_

 _ **Tomorrow is my first day of school! And the issue has gotten worse as well! Tenite I will reply to you ASAP and tell you how it goes!**_

 _ **This however will affect the update timing of this story. I usually update between 3-5 days, but it might now be every week you will get an update. But, but, but, BUT! It might not be like that. Just remember I will always update no matter what!**_

 _ **Wish me luck guys :D**_

 _ **Stay safe and have a wonderful day/evening :D**_


	8. Afraid

_**Welcome back everybody!**_

 _ **Thank you for the viewers and reviewers on the last chapter!**_

 _ **Alright here is chapter 8 enjoy! :D**_

The morning sun filled the room. Streaks of sunlight on to the white floors of the hospital rooms, and on Paul's eyes. Paul opened his droopy eyelids, the sleep still clinging on to them. He was still sleeping in the same position as yesterday. He looked on his left side, and saw Lightning's little head on his shoulder, and his own arms wrapped around him comfortably. Paul smiled at this.

A nurse walked into the room and smiled at him. She held a clipboard with many papers clipped under the hinge as well.

"Good morning sir, you're finally awake!"

"Good morning."

"Sir, I will need you to leave the room. The doctor and I will be doing a check up on him. Just put him down on the bed, and you may sit outside."

"-Uh sure thing."

The nurse smiled and left the room. Paul watched her leave through the door. When the door completely closed with a click, he looked at Lightning. Paul didn't want to leave Lightning's side. It felt as if a magnet was pulling him towards Lightning, and he couldn't move. Paul knew he had to or he would be in trouble by some nurse and/or doctor.

With Lightning still in his arms, he slowly shifted his body to the left side of the bed. Paul then felt a sudden movement on his shoulder. He turned around to see a pair of sleepy blue eyes looking at him.

Lightning couldn't help, but stare at Doc. He was very sleepy, and Doc here decides to disturb his perfect dream of him, winning races in a super cool looking sports car. Lightning rubbed his eyes with his small hands. He saw Doc smiling at him, but Lightning was confused why Doc was awake, and leaving the bed. He felt a shiver go through him. Doc wasn't holding him tight anymore, so he squeezed himself closer.

Paul chuckled seeing this.

"Where are you going Doc?" Lightning's voice was so quiet, and sleepy. He yawned, and looked back to see Doc laugh a little.

"I'm going outside. The doctor's are gonna do a quick check up on you. They will tell us if we can leave or not."

Lightning's eyes shot wide open when Doc said he was gonna leave the room. He scrambled in Doc's arms, and held his shirt tight. Paul seeing this felt as if a rock hit him in the head. Paul could feel Lightning shaking in fear, and how his sleepy eyes suddenly shot wide open; when he said he will go outside the room. The only question that came to his mind...

 _'Why is Lightning so afraid of me leaving him alone, even for a few minutes?'_

Paul stood up from the bed, he felt Lightning's grip on his shirt become stronger. Paul gently pulled on Lightning so that he could put him down, but his grip just kept getting stronger.

"Don't leave Doc!" Lightning said with his words trembling in fear as he spoke.

Paul felt it was cruel to leave Lightning in this condition. Lightning was scared, and yet Paul couldn't do anything, but leave on the demand of the nurse.

"It's okay Lightning. I will be standing outside for only a few minutes. The doctors are gon-" He was cut off by Lightning yelling at him to not leave.

"No don't leave me!"

Paul heard Lightning's heart monitor go up. This made him very worried. He could see tears forming in Lightning's eyes. He felt Lightning's grip loosen on his shirt. He quickly, but gently pulled away. He saw Lightning kicking his feet in the air, and stretching his little arms to reach for his shoulder, but his arms were too small. Paul felt guilt building up inside him. He hated seeing Lightning like this.

Lightning stretched his arms as far as they could go to reach Doc's shoulder. He kicked his legs in the air, and felt air rush around his legs. Doc was too far for him, but he didn't give up. He scrambled in the air kicking and squirming around in Doc's hand. He then saw Doc turn around. His face now facing towards the hospital bed. Lightning's face went pale, he stopped moving for that one moment.

Paul saw him stop moving, and saw Lightning's big blue eyes staring right at him. He slowly moved down to put Lightning down, but he started squirming really hard, and this time crying very loudly.

"NOO DONT LEAVE ME!" Lightning screamed through his cry.

Paul saw Lightning's heart monitor speed up. Now he got really scared! Why was Lightning behaving like this?

"Lightning! Calm down. I will be outside for only a few minutes that's all. No need to wor-"

But he was cut off with a big wale. Fat tears streaming down Lightning's face. Paul couldn't handle it anymore. He embraced Lightning in a strong hug. Paul could feel Lightning's heart pounding so hard against his chest. He felt so much guilt build up in his heart.

 _'What was I thinking!? Just leave and let Lightning cry in this room?!'_

Paul patted Lightning's back, and ran his hand through Lightning's bright red hair.

"It's alright Lightning, nothing to worry about." Paul was a little unsure on if there was nothing to worry about. He himself was worried why Lightning was acting like this.

Lightning calmed down. He felt Doc so close to him that he could feel Doc's body heat on him, and felt his worries disappear. He heard the door open, but didn't dare look. He just wanted to be with Doc, and make sure he doesn't leave him alone. He pushed himself closer to Doc and gripped his shirt real hard.

Paul saw the door swing open, and also felt Lightning trying to push himself closer. He also felt Lightning grip his shirt real hard. He saw the same nurse come in with a male doctor. The doctor gave a small smile, while the nurse looked at him confused.

"Sir, I told you to wait outside." The nurse said with a face of confusion.

"Uh yeah about that, Lightning won't let go of me. So is it okay if I just stay in here while you do his checkup?" Paul said in his convincing voice. He himself actually didn't want to leave Lightning's side. He just didn't feel right leaving Lightning by himself, and let him cry for the entire checkup.

"We understand sir, but we need everybody to leave the room, hospital policies." The doctor said. "Don't worry Mary will take him." he said while looking at the nurse. The nurse gave Paul a smile.

Paul knew he couldn't argue with hospital policies. He saw the nurse come to him, and grip Lightning's waist. He loosened his grip on Lightning, and felt Lightning being tugged away from him.

Lightning felt Doc's grip loosen around him, and felt something grip his waist, and start tugging. He didn't know who it was because his back was facing against that person. He gripped Doc's shirt even harder, but his grip loosen on his shirt. He was pretty ticklish around his waist, and couldn't help, but move around trying to get away.

The nurse seeing this quickly pulled him away. Paul felt Lightning's warmth leave him, but then his thought was disturbed by a very very loud cry. He saw Lightning turn red, and was crying very loudly. He saw the doctor cover his ears for a quick second. The doctor looked at him..

"Sir, please stand outside thank you!" His voice was barely audible because of Lightning's loud cry. His heart sank into a pool of sadness. He felt a lump of tears in his throat. He saw the heart monitor rise, and his heart beat going out of control. The doctor signaled him to leave, and without arguing he moved towards the door. As he did he heard Lightning's cry become louder with every step he took.

When he got to the door he turned around, and saw Lightning shouting, screaming and crying. The nurse holding him on the bed, while the doctor tried calming him down.

"DOC DON'T GO-O!" was the only thing Lightning kept repeating. Doc was looking at him with so much pain on his face. Lightning squirmed over the hospital bed to get to Doc, but the nurse and doctor were now both holding him down. He saw in the distance water forming at the edge of Doc's eyes.

Paul's eyes grew watery and tears were lumped in his throat. He wanted to run to Lightning, and give him a tight hug. Tell him everything was okay, and that he will stay with him. Paul opened the door heavily, and with all his will-power, trudged outside. He heard the loudest cry ever. People stared in his direction in shock, but the cry grew quiet when the door shut behind. Everybody went back to their business. Ignoring what just happened.

He sat in the chair right next to the rooms door with a heavy thud. He could feel light tears falling down his face. He put his head in his hands, and let out a shaky sigh. Lightning's cry was the only thing ringing in his ears. Guilt and sadness just drowning him. He felt useless.

He could tell he was already very close to Lightning in just two days. He already had strong heart feelings, and was crying because of so much guilt. He was crying because Lightning was crying in fear, and needed him to be there. He had never been so caring towards any kid like this ever.

 _'I hope he is alright in there... but why is Lightning acting like this?'_

Lightning kept crying. Seeing Doc had left the room made him cry harder. Lightning kept squirming on the bed looking for a way to escape the room. He did not like being left with people he didn't know especially nurses, and doctors. Lightning looked through his watery eyes, and saw the doctor and nurse let go of his arm, and legs to check on his monitor.

Lightning looked at the IV, and saw a needle inserted in his hand. He carefully pulled it out of his arm, but because he was using his left hand, his arm shot pain right up. He let the tears fall. He didnt care. The doctor and nurse were distracted; it was a perfect time to escape. But the pain became so severe that he couldn't hold back his scream. The nurse jolted her head, and quickly grabbed his right arm.

Lightning felt so much pain, he couldn't think straight. The only word in his mind was _escape_. Lightning not thinking straight kicked the nurse with his little legs right in the stomach. The nurse backed up in pain. The doctor seeing this grabbed his sedative, and came towards Lightning. This didn't scare Lightning though. The needle came close to his right arm, but Lightning made a run for it.

Falling right on to the floor on his left arm, a very sharp load of pain came. Lightning cried out loud, but with his crying he got on his little feet, and ran towards the door. He pushed the door open, and ran outside.

Paul heard the door open and looked to his side, and saw Lightning standing there face red. His left arm bleeding again, and fat tears falling down his small face. Lightning ran to him and climbed up Paul's legs. Lightning wrapped his tiny arms around, Paul's neck and let out a loud cry of pain.

Paul immediately hugged Lightning. He could see Lightning's pain right through him. He patted his back, and couldn't help but give a kiss on top of Lightning's small head of red hair. He heard the door open again, and saw the doctor staring at him in shock and anger.

"What trouble did this kid get me into?"was all he could mutter under his breath.

 _ **Why was Lightning so scared? Stay tuned!**_

 _ **I got a new laptop and its driving me crazy, but I learned how to use it :) So Tenite, issue is settling down, and I will reply to that message on Friday. I know me broke promise, but I will get freedom time than :D**_

 _ **Stay safe and have a good day everybody :D**_


	9. Policy

_**Welcome back guys :)**_

 _ **Thank you to all the viewer's and reviewers in the last chapter :D**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update guys slightly busy, but don't worry. I'm not abandoning this story!**_

 _ **Okay guys here is chapter 9 enjoy :D**_

The doctor looked at him with anger, and confusion written all over his face. Mostly anger. Paul knew he was in trouble, even though he had no clue what happened in the room.

"What is wrong with him?!" Was all the doctor could say. Paul looked around and saw people now starring in his direction. Paul stood up with Lightning still in his arms, and spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with him, he is just- scared of being left alone."

"I have seen many kids around his age so calm, but your _son_ is just out of control MAD!"

Paul saw the people around him looking with curiosity. He couldn't believe that a doctor would yell all of this in the middle of the hospital, during broad day light when it's really busy. But he didn't care about what the people thought. He felt hurt when the doctor yelled that Lightning was mad. He wasn't mad, he was scared, but of what?

"Look I don't know what happened I'm ther-" but he was cut off by the doctor.

"You want to know what happened, your _son_ kicked our nurse in the stomach. You know what; look at the room yourself..."

Paul slowly pushed the door of room 95 open, and gasped at what he saw. The entire room wasn't a disaster, only the portion where the hospital bed and monitors were. The hospital bed itself was a mess. The pillow was on the floor, and the blanket was as well.

The heart monitor was screen flat on the floor, with glass shattered everywhere. There was a splotch of blood beside the pillow. Then there was the nurse. She was sitting on the stool, doubling over because of pain.

 _'How hard did Lightning kick her?'_ Paul thought.

Paul stood at the door in shock. The doctor spoke with anger pouring out with each word.

"See what I mean!"

"but sir that doesn't mean Lightning is ma-"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do the other half of his surgery if he is going to behave like this."

"WHAT!? You can't just leave him in this condition. He will die! He is too young!"

"Sorry, but he violated the hospital policies, and therefore his surgery may not continue."

Paul now started to boil inside. That was past his limits. Lightning was innocent. He didn't mean to hurt the nurse, or destroy the room. But this, not continuing surgery built more rage inside. Lightning was a perfectly normal kid. He can have fears. You can't change his fears.

The doctor kept talking mean, and nasty things about what could be wrong with Lightning. Now Paul really couldn't stand it.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM!" Paul let out anger with his yell. Everybody around them whispered in horror. Babies crying because of the loud yell that echoed down the hall.

His yell even scared Lightning, who jerked his head - which was lying on Doc's shoulder - away. The doctor walked slowly towards Paul, speaking with every step.

"We cannot treat your son if he is going to behave like this. Go somewhere else, and treat him or else I _will_ call the police.

Paul didn't want the police to get involved so he gave the doctor a deathly glare.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Lightning when I'm driving to a different hospital, the blame is on you!" With that Paul turned around, and walked away with anger still raging inside of him.

 _ **I originally was gonna write Lightning telling Doc why he is scared, BUT because I'm very busy I wrote till here.**_

 _ **I promise in the next chapter which will be uploaded on Sunday will have the reason why he was scared. From now on the chaps will be 1000 words or less cuz I'm starting to get more training and homework. Sometimes there might be long chapters, if I have spare time :)**_

 _ **Have a safe and wonderful day :D**_


	10. Memory

**_Welcome back guys! Sorry for the long wait!_**

 ** _Very busy now days, but I always try to get some time to write cuz Im not abandoning this story!_**

 ** _Here is chapter 10 enjoy :D_**

As Doc walks out of the hospital with me in his arms, I catch glimpses of adults and children starring in horror directly at us. I bury my head into Doc's chest and try to forget about the crowds of people around us. When the automatic doors open, an unexpected cool breeze hits me which makes me shiver. I then feel Doc hold me closer to him and wrap his arms around me tightly.

We get to the hornet in a few minutes. Doc holds me with one hand, and grabs his keys with the other out of his pocket. I here Doc muttering stuff in anger under his breath. He unlocks the hornet and moves to the passenger side. The door clicks open and then I feel myself depart from him which makes me shiver.

I settle Lightning down on the passenger seat, and close the door. I move towards the driver's seat. I open the door and seat myself inside. I turn to Lightning and see him staring blankly at the dashboard lost in thoughts.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he slowly turns his head towards me. I had to ask him this question, otherwise I would never know. I took a deep breath to calm down the rage that was filled inside me, from the previous event that happened mere minutes ago.

"Lightning can I ask you something?"

Lightning only nodded his small head with no expression shown on his face.

"Why were you so scared of being left alone... back there?"

There was a very uneasy silence. Paul looked caringly at Lightning to see if he would respond. He looked at Lightning waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what to do. My parents said or _used to_ say 'never tell an adult you don't know very well anything.' But I felt a strong feeling in my heart say _'you can trust him.'_ after all I was going to live with him now.

"I'm not scared of being left alone with people. Just doctors."

The silence came back. Paul took a few seconds to let that in before he spoke.

"Why are you scared of doctor's Lightning?"

Paul saw Lightning look down at his own hands, fiddling around with his fingers.

"I remember something that happened in the past. It was with doctors."

"May I know what happened?"

 **16 months ago...**

 **"Come on Raine, dad and Lightning are already in the car!"**

 **"Coming mom!"**

 **Raine walked as fast as her little feet could carry her. Being a one and a half years old, and trying to get to the door without stumbling over is pretty hard.**

 **Her mom picked her up, and walked outside locking the door behind her. She opened the door to the car, and put Raine into her baby seat next to her _twin_ , Lightning.**

 **Even though Lightning and Raine were twins, they didn't look very similar. Lightning had blue eyes and red hair like their dad, Carl's McQueen. While Raine had brown eyes, and brown hair like their mom, Rosette McQueen.** **Raine was older by three minutes** **as well.**

 **Usually girls are the shy ones, while the boys are loud and noisy ones. But that was the complete opposite with these two. Lightning was pretty shy, and didn't like to talk much with other people. Raine was pretty calm and would talk to anybody, even if they were older then her by five years.**

 **"Where are we going dad?" Lightning asked with a smile on his face.**

 **"We are going to the doctor, to get your checkups done."**

 **"But that's boring!"**

 **"We will go somewhere after we are done your checkups Lightning, okay?"**

 **"Okay daddy!"**

 **As the car left the drive way, they drove through the busy streets of California. The smell of the sweat air coming through the car window, was quite breath taking. They took a left down central lane, and made it to a big white building covered with blue stained glass.**

 **They parked in the parking lot**. **Carl's took of his seatbelt and exited the car. He opened Raines door first- unbuckling her seatbelt, he lifted her out of the car seat. Carl passed Raine to Rosette, and shut the door. He opened Lightning's door and unbuckled his seatbelt. He picked him up and locked the car behind him.**

 **They walked into the clinic and sat down in the chairs provided. Carl's dug through his pockets looking for something.**

 **"What are you looking for Carl?" Rosette asked**

 **"Looking for their health cards."**

 **"I have them in my purse." Rosette unzipped her purse and took out two green cards with Lightning McQueen written on one, and Raine McQueen on the other. Carl grinned to himself, and took the cards from Rosette. He stood up and went to the reception desk.**

 **They waited for 15 minutes until they were called. Raine was the first to get her check up, but this might have been her last...**

 **"Hello I'm Dr. Nigel. I will be doing your son and daughters check up today."**

 **Carl and Rosette discussed a few things with the Doctor. He then gave himself a devilish grin without either McQueen noticing.**

 **"Well I must start the check up, Raine will be our first patient. I must have you leave the room."**

 **Carl raised his eye brow in suspicion.**

 **"We are her parents, aren't we supposed to stay with her in the room at all times?"** **Rosette asked with confusion written all over her face.**

 **"Well that is the- policy around here. We only have one person in the room and that is the patient. Along with the nurse and the doctor too." Nigel spoke fluently, but the hesitation where he said policy, was very suspecting.**

 **Now Carl was smart enough to know he shouldn't be messing with policies. It would ruin his reputation! Rosette was getting nervous. She had never left any of her children unsupervised, especially with other adults she didn't know so well.**

 **Carl saw Rosettes facial reaction. He put his hand on her hand, and gave it a small squeeze, reassuring her everything was going to be a-okay. Rosette looked at him.**

 **"Are you sure Carl?" She whispered in a very soft voice that only Carl could here.**

 **"I'm sure." Carl said. He picked up Lightning from the chair he was sitting in. The three of them left the room without a word. They sat outside waiting to be called back. Rosette wrapped her hand around Carl's hand. He could feel sweat in between their hands.**

 **"Calm down Rosette everything is going to be fi-" Carl was cut off by a loud scream that came from Raines room.**

 **I was scared I heard big sissy scream. Mommy grabbed me and dashed inside the room. I heard a gasp and a choking cry come out of her mouth. I saw daddy come in the room too with a pale face, and a face of horror combined together. I tried turning around to see, but mommy put her hand on the back of my head, and pressed it close against her chest.**

 **Other people ran in, but daddy pulled his phone out and dialed something. I heard him call the police, but then I heard a loud cry come from mommy. Daddy ran to her and pulled us out of the room.**

 **Police came dashing inside and went into the room along with a few paramedic people.** **I felt something wet fall on top of my head. I looked up and saw mommy crying with tears running down her face. One of the paramedic men came up to mommy. Daddy came beside her to hear what the man had to say.**

 **"How is Raine? Will she be alright?" Carl asked in desperation. The man gave a grim look at us.**

 **"The doctor did this... I'm sorry... we couldn't save her..."**

 **"RAINE!" Mommy yelled with fat tears falling down her now red cheeks. I felt dad hug us tightly letting his own tears fall too. I understood what had happened...**

 **...Raine was killed...**

* * *

 ** _Well that was a very deep chapter. I know this was a little dark, but you got the answer to the question._**

 ** _I'm starting to get very busy now. Tenite you will have to wait a few days for my reply. I'm sorry :(_**

 ** _Have a safe day guys, see ya in the next chapter :)_**


	11. Welcome

_**Welcome back guys after a very very long time!**_

 _ **Guest: Raine is actually the name of my grade 1 best friend. I used her name as Lightning's sister's name. Just to clear up the issue of copyright.**_

 _ **Here is chapter 11 guys enjoy :D**_

Paul saw Lightning starting to cry at such a painful memory. He picked him up from his seat, and cradled him in his arms. Paul felt his heart aching. Lightning didn't deserve such a painful and horrible life. He was so young and already experienced things that adults would usually experience, if they were targeted.

"There, there... everything will be okay..." Paul cooed soothingly which made Lightning's cry turn into sniffles.

Paul looked out the window, and saw the interstate, and felt it was time to go _home_. He patted Lightning on the back, and made Lightning face him now. Lightning's tears stained his cheeks, which were red like his hair. Paul thought of lighting up the mood a little. He couldn't have Lightning sad forever.

"Hey, let's grab some gas, and then head off to my place. Shall we?" Paul had a calm and gentle face on, while speaking. He saw Lightning stop sniffling, and saw a faint smile creep up on his face.

"Okay Doc." He said in a very quiet voice.

"Good." Paul couldn't help, but return a smile. He put Lightning onto the passenger seat, and fastened his belt. He started the car, while fastening his own belt. He then exited the hospital parking, and drove to the nearest gas station.

Lightning was kind of excited to go to Doc's place. He looked outside the window as they pulled into a gas station. Doc gave him a smile, and exited the car. Lightning looked out the window, and saw a bunch of kids around his age running towards the convenient store across the pumps. The kids looked so happy, with their parents not so far away.

Lightning saw other kids come out of the store with candy, and drinks. That's when he realized he was starving. It felt like he hadn't ate for years. Lightning heard the door open, and turned to see Doc come in, and sit down. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Doc?" was all that came out of my mouth. Doc turned towards him with no problem.

"Yes Lightning, do you need something to eat?"

"How did you know?!" Lightning was mesmerized. He didn't know how Doc found out, but that didn't feel peculiar too him. It felt _normal._

Paul stared at Lightning. He actually felt something ring in his head when Lightning said his name. His eyes gave it all away, but Paul wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Your face says it all." He chuckled as Lightning's eyes stared at me bewildered still. I gave a friendly eye-roll, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Come on Lighting let's get something to eat." Paul opened the door and stepped out of the hornet. As he closed the door, Lightning crawled over to his seat, and exited through his door. Paul gave a small laugh, which Lightning looked up at him with a smile. Paul picked Lightning up in his arms, and moved towards the convenient store.

Once they entered, Paul heard a small gasp escape from Lightning's mouth. Paul looked in the direction Lightning was looking at - the candy isle. Paul rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

 _'Well Paul there goes your money.'_ He thought

He put Lightning down, and Lightning dashed towards the candy isle. He was so fast Paul lost him for a split second. He walked over, and saw him grab three different bags of candy. Paul walked to him and he stared down at Lightning with his hands on his hips.

"What do you think you're doing mister?"

"Um.. buying lots of candy!" He stated looking at me with big eyes of hope. Paul kneeled down on his knee, so he was at about Lightning's eye level.

"Lightning, too much candy is bad for you."

"But daddy used to always be me lots of candy!"

 _'Really Carl's?! You spoiled your own son with so much candy!'_

"No, Lightning you can't have this much candy. It's bad for your health."

"But Doc!"

"No buts Lightning, you can only buy one." Paul stood up and then felt someone hug his right leg. He looked down and see Lightning looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Please Doc, PLEASE! Just this one time, then after I won't buy so much candy. Promise!"

Paul looked at him, and sighed. He was only gonna do this to keep him happy, but after this he wasn't gonna buy him this much candy. He didn't study medical for no reason.

"Fine..." Paul let the word drift in the air, making it long and sigh full. But then in the world below him, he heard happy squeals of joy, and little thuds of little feet jumping up and down. Paul looked down, and saw Lightning grab the big bags of candy he set down earlier on the ground.

Paul saw him struggling to grab the third bag 'cause of his small hands, which were already full with two other bags of candy. He grabbed the third bag of candy, called _Jolly Ranchers._

 _'Now what on earth is this made of?! What are people feeding our kids these days?'_

Paul sighed and motioned Lightning to follow him to the cash register. As they approached Paul felt their surroundings quite quiet. He looked around to see people looking at him with smiles, and he knew exactly who they were. They were _fans_.

He kept it cool, and put the bag of candy he was holding, on the counter. He bent down, to grab the other bags Lightning was holding when he heard someone scream with joy.

"LOOK IT'S THE FABULOUS HUDSON HORNET AND - wait is that Carl McQueen's son?!"

Murmurs went through the crowd of people as they watched Paul carefully. Paul grabbed Lightning with one swift move of his right arm, and gave Lightning the bags of candies. He rummaged through his jeans pocket, and found a wadded up 10 dollar bill. He gave the cashier the money, and made a run for the door.

"Keep the change!" Paul yelled as he ran through the doors, but they weren't the only ones who exited the door.

"Hey Doc look, those guys are following us."

"Thank you for telling me Lightning." He darted to the hornets door, and jammed the keys into the lock. He opened the door, and sat inside with Lightning - and the bags of candy - with him still. He quickly put Lightning down on his seat.

"Buckle your seatbelt Lightning, and hang on tight." Paul said. He started the hornets engine, and drove in reverse until they were at the gas station exit.

"Look Doc there is a van with a plate on top of it!" Lightning squealed with laughter.

"Oh god." Paul muttered under his breath. He knew exactly what Lightning was talking about. The paparazzi was hear.

Paul pulled the gear onto D4 and drove onto the road. He looked through the side view mirrors, and saw the press van approaching quickly. He knew he had to make sure the press didn't get to Radiator Springs.

He would be trapped in the town surrounded by camera flashes, and mic's shoved up his face. He also knew he had to keep Lightning as a secret because if the entire planet found out Carl's son was with him, the results won't be good.

He focused on the road ahead, and saw the signal light turn green, he sped up his car to take a U-turn. In the corner of his eye he could see Lightning's face filled with excitement. Obviously Lightning didn't know, what was happening, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Alright Lightning, I'm gonna need you to hang tight in your seat."

"Why Doc?" with hints on puzzlement, but mostly enjoyment was heard.

"Cause of this-!" Paul swung the car nearly scraping the hornet on the curb. He heard Lightning not scream in terror, but cheering and laughing. He chuckled lightly to himself. Once he got in to the lane, Paul sped up towards the highway. He saw the van stop, at the red signal.

Doc drove fast onto the highway ramp and entered interstate 40. We drove until Doc turned onto a rundown road, that looked like it hadn't been used for years. Lightning saw that no car followed behind, and that it was just them. Lightning looked out the window to see sand and cactuses everywhere. Not a single living thing in sight.

They drove for quite a bit, until Lightning was really confused where they were.

"Doc where are we going?"

"You'll see it now!" Lightning looked through the front shield, and saw a small town down the road. With a sign that said "Radiator Springs, _A happy place_."

"Welcome to your new _home_ Lightning." Paul said with a happy tone in his voice.

 _'The kids gonna love it here... I hope...'_

 _ **How will Lightning react? Find out in chapter 12!**_

 _ **Sorry for the extremely late update, very busy these days. I barely get sleep! Thanks for waiting for this update :D**_

 _ **Have a safe and great day guys :D**_


	12. Rock

_**Welcome back to guys :)**_

 _ **Thank you to all the viewer's and reviewers in the last chapter :D**_

 _ **I'm super sorry for the long wait, very busy now, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting!**_

 _ **Alright here is chapter 12 enjoy :D**_

When the hornet came to a halt in front of the clinic, Paul stopped the engine, and looked outside his window. He could see his fellow friends doing what they normally did around town. Paul glanced at Lightning or where Lightning was supposed to be sitting. He was gone.

A sudden panic came in Paul's chest, he stepped out of the hornet, not bothering to close the door behind. His head dashed side to side, but still no site of Lightning anywhere. He jogged to the passenger side, and saw Lightning crouching down in front of the clinics door. He breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over towards him.

"Gosh Lightning you gave me a scare there..."

Paul noticed that Lightning wasn't even moving from his spot. He crouched beside him, and saw what Lightning was looking at. Lightning was looking at a very mysterious looking rock, unlike anything he had ever seen. Half of it was a bright red and the other half was a navy blue. The colors blended in the centre making it look purple.

Paul saw Lightning grab the rock in his little hand, and stared at it, flipping it now and then. Paul started to think Lightning must have been a very curious boy, if he was this focused on something like a rock. He looked down at his watch, and thought it was time to head in. Even though it was summer here in Radiator Springs, the evening's got quite chilly.

Paul thought it would be best to take Lightning inside, and take care of that bruise, then head over to the townsfolk and introduce the newest member of their town. He tapped Lightning's shoulder which finally caught the attention of the little red head.

"Alright Lightning let's get inside and take care of that wound. Then we can head into town."

"Can I take this pretty rock too?"

"Of course, it's yours to keep."

"Really?!"

Paul gives a simple nod in agreement. To which Lightning jumps up in happiness, and gives a tight hug to him. Paul smiles back, and stands up picking up Lightning as well. He quickly jogs to the hornet, and takes the keys out, closing and locking the door behind.

Paul walks up the steps to the clinic door, and enters inside. He puts Lightning on the kids checkup table -which hadn't been used for quite awhile now- and grabbed a bunch of materials.

He then starts his work by looking closely at the wound, then applying a ointment. Lightning kept moving his arm. Paul thought about maybe Lightning wasn't able to sit still in one place for a while. While wrapping the gauze bandage around the wound, thoughts about Lightning started popping in his head.

 _'I just brought Lightning here, and don't even have any idea of when he was born. Heck I don't even know if he is allergic to anything.'_

Paul snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a stifled yawn. He looked up at Lightning, and saw him getting slightly drowsy. Paul cut the access gauze and taped the end down. He then straightened himself up stretching his arms.

"Alright Lightning, do you wanna go into town?"

The drowsiness on Lightning's face vanished, and was replaced with energy.

"Of course Doc, let's go!"

Lightning jumped of the checkup table, and landed right on his feet. He gave a chuckle seeing how energetic the boy had become all of a sudden. Paul came up to him at picked him up, he didn't want Lightning running around town. He opened the clinic door when a sudden cold breeze hits him and Lightning, and then feels Lightning's body shiver.

He stepped back inside, and grabbed his jacket. He placed Lightning in it so that Lightning was inside the jacket, and pressed against his chest, and that his little head peeped out from the top so he could breath. Paul stepped outside and made his way to town.

"I don't want you to run around here okay, it gets dangerous just stick with me."

"Okay Doc."

Paul walked over to the only gas station and café in town, it was called Flo's V8 Café. He headed towards the crowded table where all his townsfolk were sitting. The town was empty with no costumers because of this place being taken of the map, but it was still pretty awesome to live here.

Paul didn't know why, but he didn't feel nervous at all about introducing Lightning. He stepped a good 6 feet away from the crowded table, with people. Different languages being heard, throughout the folk.

"Hey, how's it been today?" He said in a voice so that everybody could hear him clearly over the loud conversation that was happening.

Everybody turned around, and giant smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Their faces went into confusion and shock, mere seconds after noticing that Doc didn't come alone.

 _ **What will the towns people say? Find out next time...**_

 _ **Sorry guys for the extremely long wait, I have been getting quite busy, BUT I got some time to at least write something. I know its short, but the next chapter I guarantee will be longer!**_

 _ **And HAPPY BE-LATED HALLOWEEN!**_

 _ **Have a safe and wonderful day guys see ya :D**_


	13. Author's Note

Dear readers,

This is lolbits friend Amy. Im here to tell you she is in the hospital, and is getting her arm fixed. She broke it during school, and is a very bad typer with her left hand. She said she will update the story mid November which could be Nov 16. She is very sorry, and feels bad for you guys who are waiting.

From her friend,

Amy


	14. Missing

_**Welcome back guys to the story!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait a month for an update, but my right hand broke, and I'm a terrible typer with my left. But this has been edited, so there are no mistakes, I hope XD After typing this my left arm was so sore, but I'm just happy you guys got something to read :)**_

 _ **With pain and a sore hand, I present you chapter 13. Enjoy :D**_

In the crowd a man about Paul's age stood up. He wore a police suit, with a holster on his right side and a radio on his left.

"Paul, who is that boy?" The man said pointing at the little head popping out.

"Yeah, who is that?" another man said from the crowd. He had a bunch of tattoos all over his arms, but majority were covered with his jacket.

The entire group started asking him, and Paul was starting to get frustrated. No one would let him talk, but he felt Lightning press harder against his chest. He looked down to see Lightning looking at everybody with wide eyes and fear. Probably because everybody here right now were all adults.

"GUYS!" Paul's voice was loud and clear, which startled the town folk. He sighed and looked at the small crowd, and spoke.

"Uh you might be wondering who this is. This is Lightning... McQueen...

He let them take in the info he just gave them. The same man in a police suit looked at him shocked.

"What!? You kidnapped Carl McQueen's son!?"

"What no, _Sheriff_ let me expla-"

"Soldier, I thought you were better! You're the town's judge for crying out loud!" Said another man who had a black beard, and wore a military outfit.

"Gentlemen please, let him finish his sentence first!" said a woman with caramel brown skin and brown hair. She wore a turquoise dress with a white apron on top, but it was mostly covered with a big teal sweater.

"Carry on hon. What were you gonna say?"

"Uh yeah... can I tell you guys after I introduce him to you folk. I just don't want him to be upset again..." Paul said with concern growing for Lightning.

He didn't want Lightning to start crying again because of saying all the bad stuff that happened in the past two days. Just by making Lightning upset, it deeply hurt Paul inside.

"Sure man. If it's to keep the kid happy, we will wait till you introduce us to the kid." Said a man that was dressed as a hippie. His clothes were all colorful, and he wore a bright red bandana over his forehead.

"Thank you _Fillmore_." Paul said.

With a quick deep breath he held Lightning in a sideways position, so that Lightning could get a good glimpse of each person. Paul first walked over to Sheriff, he felt Lightning press hard against his chest. He understood why, there was a gun with the Sheriff, and Lightning had probably already seen five of those.

He stopped a few inches away, and spoke with confidence.

"Lightning this is Sheriff. He is a very nice man, he won't ever hurt ya'."

"What Paul said is true kid, I will never hurt you. But you will be in deep trouble, if you speed around here." Sheriff said with a hearty laugh.

"Sheriff, Lightning knows me by the name of Doc."

"Oh my bad Mr. Doc!"

Lightning just stared at the policeman. He was slightly nervous, but Doc had just said that he would never harm him. Although he was still scared of the gun on the Sheriff's side.

"Mr. Sheriff sir, will you ever shoot me with that." Lightning said as he pointed at the gun with his tiny finger. Paul looked at Sheriff and let out a sigh, that was full of sad emotions.

"No son, I would never shoot you with this. Ever!"

Paul felt Lightning's tense muscles loosen up. He gave a sigh of relief that Lightning won't be trying to avoid Sheriff. He gave a smile, and moved to the man with a bunch of tattoos on him. Most were covered with his jacket, but you could see the few on his neck.

He had brown hair, but it would be dyed with different colors. Today it was a bright red, kind of like Lightning's, but Lightning's hair was much more brighter. The man was also was pretty muscular.

"Lightning this is _Ramone_ , he prints tattoos on your body. He has a lot of tattoos himself. Right Ramone?" Paul said.

"Sure I do, I make the best tattoos ever! Hey kid when you grow up I'll give you tattoo."

"Really you will sir!" Lightning squealed with joy. His father had four tattoos, and Lightning always whined when he could get one.

"Sure kid. Hey don't call me sir, call me Ramone."

"Okay Ramone!"

"And this is his wife, Flo." Paul said facing towards the only other woman in town.

"She runs the café and us in charge of the gas station."

"Hey there sweetie how are you doing?" Flo said bending down to see Lightning's small face. She took in his features and smiled. She pinched his cheek chuckled at Lightning's reaction.

"I'm doing- okay..." Flo saw Lightning's face drop. She looked at Paul and he mouthed "I'll tell you after." Flo nodded lightly and switched the subject.

"Are you hungry sweetheart? I got some snacks in the café."

"No Doc bought me candy!" Lightning said proudly.

"Yes, but you remember what I said." Paul looked down at Lightning.

"Yeah I remember Doc!"

Paul chuckled then looked up at Flo, who was smiling. She hadn't ever been around a boy so young in years, which made him think how long it had been since any customers came. He shook the thought off and walked up to the hippie.

He heard a small giggle come from Lightning, and saw how hard Lightning was trying not to burst into laughter. Paul knew the hippie did look a little silly.

"This is Fillmore, he loves all things organic, and likes peace and music a lot!"

"What's oginark?" Lightning said confused on what 'organic' meant.

"Well its-"

"Its fresh food little fella." Fillmore said, giving a smile to Lightning.

"Fillmore, you look silly!" Lightning said bursting out into laughter. Holding back the laugh was making Lightning's face red as his hair.

"Sorry Fillmore. Lightning apologies." Paul said strictly, but Lightning just kept laughing.

"No man, let him laugh he should be happy." Fillmore said calmly.

"Okay." Paul said. He looked down to see Lightning laughing so hard that his voice wasn't even coming.

"Okay Lightning, breath now kid." Paul said while patting his back.

A minute later Lightning stopped laughing, and looked up at Paul and smiled. Paul gave a small laugh and smiled. He then walked over to a man in a military suit.

The man was strong looking, having biceps that you could see even if he was wearing a jacket. He had dark brown hair and was tan in skin. Paul was going to introduce him when he felt Lightning trembling against his chest. He looked to see Lightning looking at the man with fear written all over his face.

Paul knew that _Sarge_ was quite strict and scary. But he took Lightning's small hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. Lightning looked at him, and give him a very light smile.

"Lightning this is Sarge, he works in the military. They are people who go off to war."

"Hello there soldier, glad to meet you." Sarge said with every word having power in it.

"Hello sir..." Lightning said, and drifted into silence.

"Don't worry soldier, I don't bite!"

"You eat people?!" Lightning said with shock. However this spread a laugh through the small crowd.

"He means he is friendly, he won't hurt you." Paul explained, with a chuckle

"Okay!"

Paul smiled, and moved towards the old lady in her 60's. She had a black 80's dress, and had black hair tied in to a lower bun. She had very pale skin, and wrinkles on her face.

"This is _Lizzie_ , she is the wife of the founder of Radiator Springs. She owns a shop where she sells car bumper stickers.

"Hi there little fella, what's your name?" Lizzie said with a energetic voice, which was quite energetic for a 67 year old.

"Um... my name is Lightning!" Lightning said giving a small smile.

"Well that is one stormy name. I bet you are a real troublemaker. Paul may I hold him?"

"Uh sure thing Lizzie." Paul grabbed Lightning and put Lightning down on her lap.

As Lizzie pulled his cheeks and ruffled his red hair, he noticed Lightning trying to get out of her grip. Lightning suddenly threw the jacket of him and ran to Paul's legs and hugged them. Paul bent down and picked Lightning up. He gave Lizzie an apologetic look.

"Sorry Lizzie he doesn't like being far from me…"

"It's okay, but let me tell you. He is super fast!"

Paul smiled and moved towards a firefighter. The firefighter wore his vest, and had big black boots on with baggy pants. His hair was brown in color, and was in his 20's.

"This is Red, he is a very shy man, but is very nice and gentle. Red here doesn't really talk, but he will be happy to help."

"Hi Red, it's nice to meet you!" Lightning said with confidence.

Red waved shyly at Lightning and which Lightning giggled at. Paul looked at Red and smiled.

"Do you wanna hold him?"

Red only nodded lightly and gave a sincere smile. Paul handed Lightning over to Red, to his surprise, didn't run away

Paul was glad that Lightning liked being held by someone other than him. He took Lightning back after a couple of minutes, and introduced the last two people.

The first one wore a very bright yellow suit. He had a mustache and was short in height. He had an accent when he spoke, but it was understandable. The man also had brown hair, which was hidden under a sheer yellow hat.

The second man was just as short, but he wore blue instead. He had a mustache as well, but black hair instead. He didn't speak English, he spoke Italian. The only thing he knew how to say in English was pit stop.

Paul pointed at the man who wore yellow and introduced him too Lightning.

"This is _Luigi_." he then pointed at the second man beside him. "And this is Guido. They both work together in a tire shop. Guido here doesn't speak English, but Luigi does."

"Hello a-there little boy!" Luigi said with enthusiasm.

"Ciao ragazzo!" Guido said in Italian.

"Hello Luigi, Salve Guido!" Lightning said which shocked everybody there.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian." Paul said astonished.

"Mommy used to speak Italian..."

Paul patted Lightning on the back knowing how he felt. Guido on the other hand was glad somebody other than Luigi could speak Italian in the town.

Paul moved back so he could see everyone. He looked at Lightning who was looking around his new surroundings.

"Okay folk I'm gonna tell you guys what happened. Red do you mind taking Lightning somewhere else? I don't want him to hear this... again. Uh Sheriff will tell you after."

Red only nodded in agreement, and took Lightning to the Fire Department. Paul sat down with everybody else, and let out a sigh.

"Okay folk this has to only stay between us. It can and should never leave this area."

Nods of agreement were all Paul got. Paul hesitated, and started telling everybody what had happened.

Lightning and Red explored the fire department. It was Lightning's first time being in a fire department, and because he was so small everything looked massive. Red put Lightning down on the shiny floor, and he ran in the big open area screaming with joy.

Red smiled and grabbed the watering can on the side, and started watering the flowers. He plugged in his head phones, and dazed into a world of his own.

Lightning stopped running when he noticed the fire hose. He glanced at Red looking to see if Red was paying attention to him. Lightning realized he wasn't so he grabbed the nozzle of the hose, and turned it on. But the nozzle was facing Lightning, and cold water came squirting at him. Lightning screamed.

"RED! DOC! HELP!"

Red hearing Lightning scream quickly turned around to see Lightning getting soaked by the out of control water hose. Red dashed to the hose, getting wet as well. He turned off the hose, and saw Lightning shivering in the cold.

A few seconds later Lightning just burst into laughter doubling over. Red laughed as well, but silently. Outside Paul just finished telling what happened. Everybody had tears in their eyes, after hearing the tragic story.

"Poor thing.." was all Flo could say leaning against her husband.

"So you're going to raise him?" Sheriff said.

"I guess I will be." Paul said looking down at his hands smiling lightly.

"You? Taking care of a 2 year old boy? You will do horrible as a parent!" Sheriff said jokingly laughing as well.

"Speaking of young boy, where is Mater, Sheriff?" Ramone asked

"Yeah I didn't a-see the boy. Where is he?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"Who's bad at parenting now Sheriff?" Paul smirked.

 _ **Where is Mater? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **I made this long to make it up too you guys. But like I said my left hand is sore! Don't worry you will get an update, not abandoning this story ever!**_

 _ **Stay safe and have a safe day everybody :D**_

 _ **(Don't break your arms people :D)**_


	15. Found

**_Welcome back guys :D_**

 ** _Sorry for the late update guys. It was my original school teachers last week with us so I was doing stuff for her. Miss you Ms. O :(_**

 ** _Thank you to all the reviews and reviewers in the last chapter :D_**

 ** _Alright here is chapter 14 enjoy :D_**

"This is no time to joke around!" Flo said worriedly.

Suddenly they heard a scream. It was a scream that only Paul could recognize. It was Lightning. The word _help_ running through his ears, and everything around him went blurry with only Lightning's image in front of his eyes.

"Who was tha-" Ramone began to speak, but Paul already made a run for to the fire station.

There was panic rising in his chest as he got closer towards the fire station. The folk must have possibly gotten a heart attack by his sudden outrun.

"Lightning! Lightning!" Paul shouted as he approached the fire station.

He ran in and saw water all over the floor. He looked up to see a soaked Lightning and Red, with Lightning rolling on the wet floor laughing his head off. Red was laughing as well, but wasn't on the floor. Paul gave a sigh of relief. He was greatful that nothing happened to Lightning and Red. He walked over to them.

"You okay Red?" Paul said patting Reds shoulder. In return, he got a smile and a nod.

Paul smiled back and bent down to pick up Lightning, who by now was all soaked and was red as his hair. Paul laughed seeing how Lightning was already having a great time here, but then he remembered, by a light wind of air. It was cold.

He straightened up and slipped his jacket off, and then reached down, lifting Lightning with one hand and wrapping him with the other. Lightning looked at Doc still laughing, and Paul couldn't help but kiss the top of Lightning's wet head very gently.

Paul ticked back to reality when he heard Flo's voice shouting Mater. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Red.

"Mater's missing, we need help."

Paul got a stiff nod, and Red followed Paul outside towards the café. Paul stopped at the table where everybody was sitting, before the topic of Mater being missing came up. He put Lightning down on the seat and looked at Lightning.

"Wait here Lightning. I need to go look for somebody. Don't move from here okay?"

"Okay Doc" Lightning said with a smile.

Paul gave a slight smile in return and jogged over to Sheriff's side. Once he stopped he looked at Sheriff's face. All he could see was sadness all over his face.

"Sheriff?"

He got no reply.

"Sheriff?"

Still no word from him.

"Simon talk to me!" Paul said getting impatiently worried. Finally, he got a response.

"I searched all the places he could have been..." His voice strangling a little.

Sheriff let out a shaky breath.

"I didn't find him..." was all Sheriff could say, and tears started rolling from his eyes and down his cheek.

~o~

Lightning looked around from where he sat. He started to shiver, feeling cold air rushing past him. He sneezed three times in a row shaking his head to stop himself.

Lightning then heard a clatter of cans fall behind him. Lightning froze in his spot, fear creeping over him. He gulped down his saliva and slowly turned to see a boy quite older than him picking up cans that had fallen.

All Lightning did was scream. This startled the other boy, who got scared of Lightning's presence. The other boy stopped screaming when he noticed Doc's jacket wrapped around Lightning.

"Wait, whose jackets that?"

Lightning stopped screaming, and looked down at his jacket.

"Somebody gave it to me." Lightning said. Being a little self aware.

"Thats nice of them. Well I better be going now." The anonymous boy said as he started picking up cans.

Lightning felt slightly bad for him and decided to offer him some help.

"Need some help?"

"I would like that very's much!"

Lightning picked up three cans because of how snall his hands were. He then followed the strange boy behind the café.

~o~

Paul heard Lightning's scream and jolted his head back. Sheriff turned around as well looking at Paul.

"Who was that Paul?"

"Lightning." was all Paul said, and he ran at super speed towards the café.

'Oh no, oh no, oh nononono! What have you done Paul?!'

Paul ranted to himself as he could see the café in the distance. He heard running steps and looked behind to see Sheriff running as fast as he could.

When he walking distance from the café, Paul noticed where Lightning should have been sitting now was just his jacket slumped over the seat. He jogged to the café and shouted Lightning's name hoping to get a reply from him.

"Lightning!"

"Lightning!"

As he walked through the café, Sheriff sat down for a quick breath of air. Paul smacked the top off his head and felt tears at the rim of his eyes.

"Lightning!" Paul called once more.

Getting no reply he gave up hope until he heard Lightning's little sneeze, and giggle. The voice sounded distant, so Paul guessed it was probably coming from the back of the café. Paul went around Flo's V8 Café to the back. He spotted Lightning's red shirt around the corner, and the clanking of metal falling. He walked around the corner and watched Lightning, and another boy much older than him standing and stacking old cans.

"Lightning?"

Lightning turned around, and an instant smile appeared on his face. The little redhead got up and dashed towards Doc. Him being so happy to see him again.

"Doc I found a new friend!"

"Hey ya, Doc!" The other boy said. His voice filled with joy

"Hello, _Mater_."

Lightning looked at the boy then at Doc, thinking how on earth did they know each other.

"You know him Doc?"

"Sure I do. He is Simo- uh I mean Sheriff's adopted son. Speaking of Sheriff, Mater your dad is looking for you. He is so worried."

"Sorry, Doc. I was at the impound lot. I didn't mean to make him upset."

"It's alright Mater. Your dad is waiting for you at the front of the café."

"Okay, Doc."

Mater walked around the café to the front with Doc and Lightning right behind him. As the light of the café shined down on Mater his features were more visible.

He had tan skin and had hazel brown hair. His eyes were a sparkling green, and he had buck teeth sticking out. His clothes were all covered in dust and dirt, and let's just say his hair was a disaster!

"Dad!" Mater yelled as he started running towards the Sheriff.

The Sheriff turned instantly from where he had been sitting. A huge smile appeared on his face. He stood up from where he had been sitting, and Mater threw himself at him, getting a tight embrace from the Sheriff.

"Where were you Mater I was so worried?" Sheriff asked still hugging Mater

"I was at the impound lot collecting cans!"

"Of course the only place where nobody goes... except you."

The rest of the town's people were coming back with no luck, but when they saw Mater and the Sheriff together, smiles spread on everybody's faces. All the folk walked over to Mater, and Sheriff happy for there reunion.

Paul smiled, but heard a stifled yawn, and looked down to see Lightning's eyelids drooping. He looked at the crowd of happy people around him.

"Folk, Lightning here is getting very sleepy. I'm tired as well, long day today. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Hold on a second. Lightning should have a proper night suit, and he should get a bath." Flo said.

"Yeah man, he could catch the flu with those wet clothes on. He could probably even get an infection with all that dirt on him." Ramone said, supporting his wife.

"Alright.., but where am I supposed to get clothes for him at this time?" Paul gestured towards the town.

"Don't worry hon. The old clothing store is still here remember. The clothes were all kept safe. Let's take him over to the store, and get the right size picked out." Flo said.

"Oh. I completely forgot about the store."

~o~

Everybody else went off to their homes, while Flo and Paul went to the clothing store. Flo unlocked the door with the duplicate key she had because the owner that used to run the shop had lost his original pair. After the owner left, he had left the duplicate key in a desk drawer at the Cozy Cone Motel.

As they entered the building Lightning felt a little frightened because all the lights were turned off. He let out a whimper to which Paul responded quickly. He swung Lightning into the crook of his arm.

When they made it to the clothing area for kids, Flo turned on the light switch. The sudden brightness made both Paul and Lightning flinch. Flo chuckled at both of them.

"Alright, sweetie what night suit do you like?" Flo asked as she looked at the variety of different patterns.

Paul strolled around the area so Lightning could get a good look at all the different night suits. He halted when Lightning pulled his shirt and turned to the direction of where Lightning was looking at. In the distance, he could see a racecar printed night suit. It had a bright red stock car printed on the shirt and multiple all over the pants.

"Flo I think Lightning found what he wants!"

~o~

After Paul and Lightning said goodnight to Flo, he headed back towards his house which was right beside the clinic. Not only did he bring a night suit for Lightning. He bought baby shampoo which was the only one that could suit Lightning because the others were for adults. He even brought a toothbrush which had cars all over it, because Lightning would throw the other toothbrushes away that were in the shopping cart.

Paul opened the door and switched on the lights. He breathed in the scent of pine, which was the sent of his candle. He locked the door behind him and headed upstairs. As he walked up the staircase he felt like extremely heavy. The weight of the bags plus Lightning in his arms felt like a ton.

 _'I think I'll be old by the time I'm up the stairs.'_

Once he got to the top of the stairs he let out an enormous sigh of relief, dropping the bags on the floor. With only Lightning's weight, it felt as if he had lost more then fifty pounds. He bent down and picked the bag with Lightning's night suit, and shampoo with one hand. He opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights.

"Alright Lightning it's time to take a shower."

 ** _What will happen in the bathroom with Doc?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Guys, it was my best friends birthday on Dec 21st. So happy belated birthday Tenite :D_**

 ** _All right guys stay safe and have a safe day!_**

 ** _And Merry Christmas to all!_**


	16. Bath

_**Welcome back guys :D**_

 _ **I actually wrote this when I was getting ready to go to a wedding, and this is legit the chapter. Lucky people :D**_

 _ **Thank you to the viewer's and reviewers for viewing and reviewing the last chapter :D**_

 _ **Alright here is chapter 15 enjoy :D**_

Paul put Lightning on the floor, along with the bag filled with stuff for Lightning. He walked over to the bathtub and glanced at it, thinking whether or not he should give Lightning a shower or a bathe. Thinking it was best to give Lightning a bathe because of his arm, Paul settled with the thought.

He blocked the drain with a plug, and twisted the knob for warm water. The water started pouring in the tub, getting higher each time. He smiled satisfied, and turned around to notice Lightning not in the bathroom. Just by not having Lightning's presence, he could tell Lightning must hate baths in general.

He walked out of the bathroom, and looked down the hall. Paul had to get Lightning into the tub, but he didn't know where Lightning was. In general, he didn't know how Lightning even made it around the rooms. This practically was Lightning's first time in his _house._ Paul walked into every room, but there was no sign of the little red head anywhere. He walked into his room, and noticed a fat lump under his blanket. He slowly walked to it, and pulled the blanket to reveal Lightning hiding under the covers.

When Lightning saw Doc he screamed and ran off the bed. As Lightning ran down the hall he started to laugh and giggle. He made it to the end of the hall only to be trapped by a dead end - the wall. Doc stood in front of him, and made a grab for him, but Lightning quickly ran through in between Doc's legs.

Paul chuckled watching this, and instantly turned around, and ran after him. He stopped by the bathroom quickly turned off the tap. He caught a glimpse of Lightning running into his office, and walked quietly on his tippy toes over to the room.

"Lightning time to take a bath."

Paul entered the room, and walked straight inside.

"I will find you Lightning."

Lightning came out from behind the door, and gave a whistle.

"How can you if you already missed me Doc!" and with that Lightning dashed out if the room, laughing as he did.

"Oh god..."

Paul groaned and ran out of the office room. He spotted Lightning standing at the edge of the stairs looking blankly down them. Paul walked over, and took the chance to grab Lightning. Lightning started squirming in his grip, as Paul took him to the bathroom.

~o~

Once Lightning was in the bath tub, Lightning kept attempting to get out. Paul kept stopping him, by putting his hand in front of Lightning which caused his to back up. As he started washing Lightning's head he noticed how Lightning tried getting closer to the edge of the tub to escape.

"Lightning, hold still please."

"I want to come out now." Lightning said his voice quieter than usual.

Paul stopped washing Lightning's hair, noticing the unusual quietness in Lightning's voice. He grabbed a toy boat, which sat on the side, and put it in the water to which Lightning only poked with his fingers.

"You could play with that while I wash your hair."

He started washing Lightning's hair again. Lightning would poke the toy boat now and then, but never physically grabbed it. Paul noticed the boat started to sink. He expected Lightning to grab it like any other two year old would, but he didn't. All he got was a very loud scream.

"Doc there is something in the tub! HELP!" Lightning screamed trying to escape the tub. He splashed water everywhere as he moved his arms around. Paul kept stopping him from escaping.

"Lightning there is nothing in the tub trust- me..."

Paul was now soaked in water. He tried convincing Lightning who was now screaming like a mad man, that there was nothing in the tub. Paul lifted Lightning out of the water, so he was hovering right over it. Lightning went quiet to his surprise, and was now shivering. Paul moved Lightning so he was where the boat sank, and put him down to which Lightning screamed and made a run for the edge of the tub.

Lightning stepped on the boat slipping, and falling into the water. He looked around in the water, to scared to move. Paul noticed Lightning hadn't come up pulled him out to which he got a loud and terrified scream. Lightning started crying loudly.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Lightning I didn't mean t-" Paul flinched when Lightning cried even louder. He reached out, and made a grab for Lightning's arm, who flinched away crying even louder.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Lightning." Paul felt so guilty doing that to Lightning. He looked to see Lightning still crying, and noticed in a second Lightning down in the water. Lightning must have slipped because of the boat again.

Air bubbles rushed to the surface like a motor of a boat. Paul grabbed Lightning who was underwater, and pulled him out. Lightning now choking, and coughing out water started coughing and whining really loudly. Paul patted Lightning's back, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Lightning. I'm so sorry." Paul chanted in Lightning's ear who now stopped crying, and coughing, but was shivering and whimpering.

Paul grabbed the towel from the towel rack, and wrapped Lightning with it patting his back gently as well. He sat on his knees on the ground and soothingly rubbed Lightning's back. Paul lost himself in his thoughts with Lightning's heartbeat steady on his chest.

 _'What was I thinking?! I almost killed a two year old! But what is he so afraid off? Is it the water, or something inside?'_

His steady concentration of thoughts was broken when he heard a sneeze. Paul remembered Lightning just got out of the shower. He dried Lightning gently with the towel knowing kids had very sensitive skin. Paul applied lotion, and dressed Lightning up in his racecar printed night suit.

He stood up with Lightning in his arms fast asleep. Lightning's breath was steady which Paul was glad about. He walked out of the bathroom, and headed towards the guest bedroom. He laid Lightning down gently, and covered him with the softest blanket he had laying in his closet.

He closed the light leaving a creak in the door for just a little light to come in the room. Paul walked back to the bathroom and picked up Lightning's dirty clothes. He placed them in the laundry bag, and pulled the plug, letting all the water drain away. He picked up the toy boat, and scanned it carefully. It was the same toy Lightning almost drowned because of, yet it was a toy that reminded him of his blissful childhood.

He carefully placed the toy boat on the counter, and looked at himself in the mirror. Paul cleaned himself up, and then headed to his room, closing the light and bathroom door behind. He walked over to his room, and turned on the T.V. The news channel was displayed on the T.V screen. It showed the incident in California two days ago.

 **This is Natalie Carp here, live from California;  
we are here at the city of California, to talk about the deadly bomb attack. A man had called the police telling them about what happened here. There are over twenty-three ambulances here at the scene, with not a single survivor to be found. Police are still searching for the criminals behind this devastating crime. If you happen to stumble upon any strange activity, please call Police, and stay indoors. Now over to Darrell Cartrip, who has some very tragic news for our racing fans.**

On the T.V screen it showed a photo of Carl McQueen, and his wife. Darrell then talked about the tragic death of them two.

 **Darrell; I'm here to tell you racing fans about a beloved racer named Carl McQueen. He was found dead along with his wife. They both were shot dead, when they were found. His son was nowhere to be seen….**

 _'Poor kid'_ Paul thought.

The words being spoken on the T.V went deaf to his ears, as he only took the first bit of info to his head. Paul flipped through channels as he stopped upon the RSN channel. It showed the previous race, that happened mere weeks ago. Paul looked at the screen, and saw himself and Carl bumper to bumper on their final lap. He smiled watching the memory. They may have been rivals on the track, but they were great friends off track.

Paul remembered every party he and Carl went too with his other friends. They would come up with the craziest dares, like who could get drunk first. Who could get the most wins in a single season. The first time they met on the dirt track was something he would never forget. Paul smiled remembering every crazy memory they had together.

~o~

 _"Lightning sweetheart, where are you?!"_

 _"Mom?"_

 _Lightning saw his mom in the distance standing with her arms open._

 _"MOM!"_

 _Lightning raced towards her as fast as he could. He could feel the air rush past him, as he got closer_

 _"Watch out Lightning!"_

 _"Huh…"_

 _Then mom disappeared from sight. All he could see was water. He could feel something pulling him down. He tried swimming to the surface, but it was too far. He felt his arms being held with two hands, and him being pulled away from the surface, from mom. He yelled and screamed, but nobody heard him._

Lightning woke up sweaty, and tear stained. It was just a dream. He let out shaky breaths, and crawled of the bed. The creak of light coming from the door helped him just a little. He stumbled over multiple things falling on floor every minute. When he reached the door he heard a rattle. Lightning opened the door which was slightly ajar. He was glad the door was left open because he was too small to reach the door knob anyway. He walked to Doc's room down the hallway, which felt super long in his perspective. Doc's door was left wide open, so he walked in. Lightning tripped over his own foot, and fell down with a thump. Lightning, who was still sobbing from his dream, let out a whimper as he picked himself up off the floor.

Paul's deep thoughts were disturbed when he heard a sob, and somebody fall. He snapped back to reality, and looked at the door. Lightning was picking himself up off the floor with tear streaks over his cheeks.

"Doc..."

Paul was already up on his feet, and he headed straight towards Lightning. He picked Lightning up, and moved towards his bed. He sat on his bed, placing Lightning on his side right side. Lightning turned over so that his back was facing the ceiling, and his face was on its side facing Paul. Paul gently patted Lightning's back on a steady rhythm.

The steady beat lulled Lightning to sleep in a few minutes, and Paul let out a sigh. He turned the T.V. off, and turned the fan on, then walked over to the light switch, and turned off the lights. Paul settled under the covers pulling them over Lightning as well. He heard Lightning's little snores, and Paul smiled to himself.

"Goodnight Lightning." Paul said in a hushed tone, giving a small kiss on top of Lightning's little head.

"Goodnight Doc," Lightning replied groggily, and went back into a deep sleep.

Paul smiled again and closed his eyes. The sound of the fan fanning dazed him into a deep slumber.

 _ **Goodnight Lightning and Paul :)**_

 _ **What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Alright guys have a safe and wonderful night or day depending what time you read this ;)**_

 _ **Until then stay safe guys :D**_


	17. Mud

**Welcome back guys :D Hope you guys have been having a great start to 2018!!**

 **Sorry for the late updates. It's not easy going to two different schools at once.**

 **I would like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing in the last chapter, and the favs for the story. It makes me so happy to know people actually enjoy this story :D**

 **Note: All me OC's belong to me, just ask if you want to use them I won't mind :D**

 **Alright here is chapter 16 enjoy :)**

Streaks of sunlight shined through the navy blue curtains, into Paul's room. Paul's eyes were blinded by sunlight, and he turned on his other side to fall back into darkness. He was quickly back into his deep slumber.

Lightning woke up to the movement happening, and sat up in bed. He looked to see Doc's back towards him, and very light snores coming. Lightning glanced at the alarm clock which was on the night table. With sleepy eyes he made out the time, it was 9:35 AM. Lightning's drowsiness vanished and he looked at Doc.

Lightning heard his stomach gurgle. He was starting to get hungry, considering he hadn't eaten dinner last night. He crawled on top of Doc ready to give him a wake-up call.

"Doc?" Lightning called. All he got was a light snore, and nothing else.

"Doc wake up!" Lightning said frowning.

"Doc wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lightning yelled to Doc, bouncing up and down as well.

"What do you want Lightning?" Paul said groggily pulling the pillow Lightning had been laying on over his head. He really did not want to get out of bed.

"Dooc! I'm hungry." Lightning kept shaking Doc hoping to get his attention,

"Lightning, nobody is even awake right now, and who wakes up this early anyway?" His voice came muffled from under the pillow.

"Doc I always wake up at this time!"

 _'Good grief. Why did you wake up so god damn early Carl? Does this mean I have to wake up at this time for the rest of my life now?'_

"DOC!" Lightning whined out loud. Lightning started bouncing on top of Doc. Paul's sleep vanished, and he threw the pillow on the side, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

"I'm up."

"Yay!" Lightning threw himself at Paul and hugged him. Paul hugged Lightning back gently and spoke.

"Let's go wash up, and head downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes please, I'm starving!" Lightning jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Paul chuckled and followed.

~o~

Once Paul and Lightning were done cleaning up themselves, they got dressed. Paul wore his navy blue t-shirt and black jeans, whilst Lightning wore his new navy blue jeans and a bright red shirt.

"Come on Lightning let's get downstairs." Paul started walking down the staircase and realized Lightning wasn't following. He turned around to see Lightning backing away from the stairs, so he was a safe distance away.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared." Lightning spoke

"What are you scared of?"

"Heights…"

Paul sighed. Every kid he had ever met before he came to Radiator Springs always would jump on and off stairs. Here he had a kid who was afraid of stairs. Not even babies were afraid. But who was he to judge a kid, and his fears? He walked up the stairs, and picked Lightning up, then headed downstairs.

"Say Lightning, didn't your house have stairs?" Paul asked curiously

"No, my house was one floor, but it was huge!"

 _'Of course it was.'_

Paul walked into the kitchen and seated Lightning on a chair by the dining table, and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen had tiled floors, a stove and oven, a fridge, a sink, a dishwasher and many cupboards. The dining table was on the other side of the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast kid?" Paul said.

"Waffles!" Lightning squealed with happiness.

"I don't have waffles. Anything else you want?"

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes it is. How many?"

"I want one."

"One for you and six for me."

"Doc you're going to turn fat if you eat so many!"

"Lightning, I'm a doctor, I probably know that."

Lightning went silent after that. Paul cooked pancakes and poured them glasses of milk. They ate up their breakfast, with little jokes here, and there. After Paul put the dishes in the sink he picked Lightning up, and headed towards the door to go outside.

"Alright now, wear your shoes Lightning. I need to check on your arm and ask you a few questions. Then I'll show you around town."

"Okay, Doc."

After they both put their shoes on, Paul picked up Lightning and headed outdoors. The sun was up, but in the distance, Paul couldn't see any of the town's residents, knowing he woke up earlier than usual. He walked over to the clinic - unlocking the door - and walked to his office. He grabbed a paper and a pen and headed to a patient room. He settled Lightning on the bed and started checking his arm. The deep wound had started to heal already. Paul wrapped a new bandage around Lightning's arm, and then started asking questions.

"Alright Lightning I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. Clear?"

"Okay."

"When were you born?"

"May 1st, 1981. Mommy told me"

Paul wrote Lightning's birthday on the blank sheet of paper. As he wrote the kids birthday, he noticed his birthday was on the same day, and same month as Lightning.

"My birthday is the same as yours," Paul said with a smile.

"You were born on May 1st?!" Lightning said surprised.

"Yes, just a different year. Now, do you have any allergies?"

"Nope!"

"Well, that's everything," Paul said standing up. He walked over to Lightning, and lifted him off the bed into his arms, and walked back to his office.

Paul carefully slipped the paper into an empty file he had laying on his desk, labeling it Lightning. He took a quick glance at his calendar and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Doc?" Lightning questioned.

"My nephew is coming over, around 10:30-ish."

"Does that mean I don't get to see town?"

"No, you'll get to see the town today. Let's go to my garage I have some stuff to do there."

Paul left the clinic and walked to his garage, opening the door revealing the Hudson Hornet. The sunlight made its way into the garage, and Paul noticed all the dirt smeared on the hornet's fenders and doors.

 _'I was driving in that, across the city?'_

Paul shook off his thoughts and set Lightning on the old bench table, where his old tools lay in the back. The garage itself was quite interesting. There was a lot of dirt and dust obviously, but there were many boxes that were kept sealed tight. His three Piston Cups were in the garage, but not in a display manner. They had rusted tools inside, and they weren't even in the same spots. They weren't polished or taken care off. Besides those, there were newspaper clippings stuck to the wall, most of them written years ago.

"Alright kid, I'm going to wash the _car_. You sit here and don't touch anything." Paul said gently, but sternly.

"But I want to help too."

"No Lightning you're going to hurt yourse-"

"Please!" Lightning begged with big puppy eyes. Paul couldn't say no to a face like that, his nephew did it all the time.

"Alright. But only if you don't hurt yourself."

"Yes!" Lightning jumped off the table and ran in circles. Paul chuckled, and walked over to the hornet. He started the hornet and reversed the car out of the garage. Lightning stood on the side and watched the hornet leave the garage, parking right outside. Lightning ran towards the hornet, laughing with joy. Paul grabbed the bucket filled with soap and water and placed it down beside the hornet. He grabbed the hose and pulled it so that the pipe was long enough to reach the hornet. He grabbed two sponges - one for him and the other for Lightning.

"Okay, we will start by washing the hornet with the sponges. The bucket over there has water that contains soap in it. It will help us clean the dirt."

"Okay, Doc."

"Don't get any of this in your eyes got it?"

"Yes sir!" Lightning said saluting, then running off towards the bucket.

They dipped there sponges and started cleaning the hornet. Paul cleaned a lot faster than Lightning, who was taking his time, and because he was much smaller than Paul. Paul was just about finished cleaning the right fender of the hornet when he felt something rubbing against the back of his right leg. He glanced over his shoulder, not moving his body to see Lightning scrubbing the back of his jeans.

"Doc this dirt won't go away!"

"Lightning those are my pants you're scrubbing."

Lightning slowly looked up and gave a sloppy grin, and as if on cue both Paul and Lightning burst out laughing. Paul couldn't remember the last time he had ever laughed so hard, but it felt like it had been many years ago. They stopped laughing, and Paul chuckled to himself. They resumed there cleaning task, scrubbing the hornet clean. When the dirt washed off, only soap bubbles remained everywhere around the hornet.

"Alright Lightning time to turn on the hose."

Paul held the hose nozzle, and Lightning turned the small knob. Water gushed out of the nozzle and sprinkled all over the hornet. As Lightning jumped in small puddles of muddy water, Paul felt a little devilish. Lightning jumped into another puddle, and Paul faced the nozzle towards Lightning who got soaked. Lightning turned around -soaking wet - and was shocked not saying anything. Paul started laughing really hard, to the point where he couldn't breathe. The kids face was what made him laugh so hard.

Lightning looked at Doc with an evil little smirk on his face. He ran to Doc - who was doubling over in laughter - and tackled him down into a big puddle of mud right behind him. The mud sprayed everywhere as Paul fell into the puddle. It was all over his shirt, and pants. Even in his hair. Lightning - who was now sitting on top of Doc - started laughing, he had no regrets about what he did. Paul smiled, but he wasn't gonna give up that easily. He quickly flipped over, and Lightning fell straight into the mud. Lightning stood up and made a run for, but Paul was clever enough and held onto Lightning's legs. Lightning went face first into the mud.

Lightning turned over, and stared at Paul, then started laughing. Paul started laughing and crawled through the big mud puddle over to Lightning. He then started tickling Lightning who started laughing even harder. When Paul lifted his hands for a split second, Lightning ran to the hose - which was still on - and squirted water right on to Paul. Paul who was now drenched stood up, and ran towards Lightning. Lightning dropped the hose, and ran, but was too slow. Paul grabbed Lightning but held him so that he was upside down.

"Let go of me Doc!" Lightning said, laughing as well joyfully.

"Not anymore mister!" Paul said laughing. He backed up so he could reach the hose, but fell back into a big mud puddle, which covered them both in mud. Lightning rolled out off Paul's' arms, and in the process, got dry dirt stuck on to his arms and face. But Paul and Lightning laughed. Paul started to get up, but Lightning quickly tackled him down. They laughed, and their cheeks started to turn red, from them laughing, and the sun beaming down on them.

Flo who was now awake was walking over to see if Paul and Lightning were up. She encountered them lying on the ground covered in mud, and all wet. But they looked so happy, laughing away with whatever silly business thay just did. It was also the first time she saw Paul actually laughing out loud. Sure he had laughed when they had their conversations, but nothing like this, where his cheeks started going red. Flo took out her phone and snapped a picture of them laughing, and all muddy. She smiled, and walked back to the café, not wanting them to notice. It would be a memory that would recover any harm done to there relation in the future, but also something to remember.

"Alright let's get out of this mud," Paul said after he was done laughing.

Paul had never laughed so hard in a long time. His cheeks hurt from all the smiling, but Lightning was still laughing his little head off. Paul scooped up Lightning from the ground, as he did Lightning filled his hands with mud. The fun wasn't over for him. When Lightning reached eye level to Doc, he smeared the dirt all over Doc's cheeks. Lightning started laughing again, but Paul just smiled.

Paul turned to the sound of a loud car engine, and it stopped in front of the clinic. The car was a 1981 Chevrolet, and it was a jet black color. A woman exited the car and was holding what looked to be a much younger child then Lightning. Probably a one-year-old baby. The woman looked like she was in her late 20's. With piercing blue eyes, and jet black hair. Her lips had bright red lipstick smeared on them, and she was much lighter in color the Doc. She also wore a black dress, and with that Lightning could tell she had a ridiculous obsession with the color black.

The sight made Lightning curious about who they were. Paul already knew who they were. He walked over to her, not even caring about how muddy he, and Lightning were. When they were almost close, Lightning could make out the features of the baby. He was the same color as his mom and had black hair. But what really caught his eyes were the baby's strange metallic gray eyes. They seemed so unreadable, like the person behind those eyes had no emotions, and was made of complete steel. The babies unusual calmness gave Lightning the shivers because he had never seen a baby so naturally calm.

Paul stopped a few inches away from the woman and gave her a warm smile. In return, he got a smile back.

"Hello, Isabelle," Paul said.

"Hello, Paul. Nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too."

"I never knew you were married?"

"Uh, what?"

"The little boy, isn't he your son?"

"Uh no. I found him in a dumpster. He was injured, so I brought him with me." Paul said. Even though he knew Isabelle very well, their relationship with their families wasn't very good.

He didn't say anything more, or she would go spoil it to the rest of the family. His step-brother, Jake, was her husband, but he wasn't very nice. Paul noticed she didn't look pleased with Lightning one bit. Was it because he said he found him in the dumpster? He had a feeling it was because of just that.

"Anyway," she cut the topic right there, not wanting to speak about it. "Why are you so dirty?"

"Uh- some catastrophe happened while we were cleaning the car," Paul said smiling at Lightning who returned a smile back.

"My bad I forgot to introduce you to Lightning here. Lightning this is my sister-in-law Isabelle, and this little baby here is her son." Paul said.

"What's his name Doc?" Lightning said getting extremely curious about the baby.

"His name is Jackson Storm."

 **PLOT TWIST!** **Yeah guys Jacksons here!** **Find out in chapter 17 what will happen!**

 **Quick info: In this story Paul has a step-brother who is Jake and a real brother (not spoiling it XD) I'm so evil ;) But you'll meet him soon.**

 **Tenite I will reply to you as soon as I get the time, I'm so sorry for the wait :(**

 **Alright have a safe and wonderful day guys :D**


	18. Suspicion

**_Welcome back, my friends :)_**

 ** _Sorry for the extremely late chapter, you guys know school is though when it's your grad year._**

 ** _Thank you for all the reviewers and viewers out there who reviewed and viewed the last chapter :)_**

 ** _Alright here is chapter 17 enjoy :D_**

All Lightning gave was Paul a questioning look. Jackson Strom? Who had Storm as their last name? But Lightning was also not a name in general, so he brushed it off. Something about the baby sent shivers down Lightning's spine, and he didn't like it. He turned around to look into the distance, with Doc and Isabelle still chatting away.

"Let's head inside we need to clean up, and then you're good to go," Paul said chuckling a little.

"Yes thank you," Isabelle said politely.

Paul turned around and remembered he still had to park the hornet inside. The hornet was glistening in the sunlight, but every around it was just a mess.

"Isabelle I need to park the hornet into the garage. The door to the house is unlocked so you could go right in. I'll meet you inside, but Lightning here is a troublemaker so I'm gonna send him inside. Just keep an eye on him, he tends to 'run off' a lot." Paul said all in one breath.

Isabelle nodded and gave a forced smile. When Paul turned around a frown appeared on her face. She didn't like this kid one bit. It brought her the thought of what a poor kid was doing in her rich family. Paul turned back, and put Lightning down, not noticing Isabelle's reaction. He crouched down so he was about eye level with Lightning.

"Listen to me Lightning. I'm gonna park the car in the garage; I need you to go back to the house with your aunt Isabelle. I will be there in a few minutes. Just don't get anything dirty, okay?" Paul said gently.

"Okay, Doc." Was all Lightning said, Paul smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Alright off you go. Oh and Isabelle you can wait for me in the family room." Paul said.

"Sure thing Paul," Isabelle replied the looked down at Lightning with no expressions, "come on Lightning."

The name came out bitter like she just ate a grapefruit. Her words were like something dark and hate was hidden in them, but Lightning paid no interest in it. He was too caught up with this Jackson dude. His extremely calm behavior was what was making him so irritated. Every move the baby made was sleek like metal; nothing could break his erythematic movement. But maybe someone could.

Lightning ran towards the door and reached for the handle only to realize he was too short. His aunt walked up behind him, giving a distance between where they stood, and pushed the handle revealing the inside of the house. Isabelle walked right past Lightning, not even bothering to let him in first. She walked right into the family room and sat on the sofa. She started playing with her son, with a true smile plastered on her face. Lightning stood at the door and watched her from a great distance. He sat down on the floor and started pulling his shoes off, which of course didn't work.

Lightning heard footsteps at the door, and a moment later the door opened, and Doc walked in. He smiled at Lightning who was struggling to get his shoes off.

"Having trouble Light?"

"Yes! I can't get these shoes off!"

"Let me help you."

Paul kneeled down and pulled off Lightning's shoes. Lightning grinned with satisfaction and stood up. Paul slipped his shoes off and walked into the family room where Isabelle was sitting.

"Lightning and I are gonna go clean up, you can help yourself go anything."

"Alright, but be quick. I got places to be."

Paul gave a nod, and grabbed Lightning, and went upstairs to clean all the mud off of them.

~O~

After they cleaned themselves up, they both headed downstairs. Paul could see Isabelle standing at the front door, tapping her foot impatiently, checking her ridiculously expensive watch every second. When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he put Lightning down - who was in his arms - and motioned him to go to the family room. Lightning only nodded and waltzed off.

"Well, it was fun having you around for a little while," Paul said, smirking as well.

"Yeah. Well, take really good care of Jackson. Make sure he is properly fed and is put to sleep. I left a list of what to do, at what time..."

Paul felt like he was being drowned with a bunch of stuff to do. He felt as if the world around him was starting to become letters. He snapped out when she paused, thinking she might have caught him dazing out.

"Well I think that's everything, and I'll be back tomorrow morning. Eleven o'clock sharp!"

"Alright, Isabelle see you tomorrow."

Isabelle smiled and walked out of the house to her car. When she was gone, Paul walked into the family room where both Lightning and Jackson were. Jackson was asleep while Lightning looked a little uncomfortable.

"You okay bud?" Paul asked curiously. Lightning's uneasiness was bothering him deep inside, it made him feel...strange.

Paul glanced at Jackson who was fast asleep on the couch, with everything he needed. He walked over, and cradled Jackson in his arms, then spoke.

"I'm gonna put him upstairs so the noises down here don't wake him up. Wanna come with me?"

~O~

Far down a deserted road, a dark purple car drove down the road. The man inside wore an entire suit which was black, and shades to protect his eyes from the beaming sun. As he drove, his phone rang. Seeing there was nobody else was driving down the road he stopped abruptly and picked the phone up.

"Yes, my love?"

"I think I found a perfect target... I'll give you the details when you get back home."

The man grinned devilishly, as a dark thought occurred to his mind.

"Give me three days, ill have them up in heaven..."

~O~

But Paul never got a reply. Lightning stayed completely silent, he didn't know why, but the baby and especially this "aunt" of his seemed like bad news. He gazed into the distance in a deep trance. Paul started getting anxious; Lightning didn't respond or react to anything he had been saying. He crept forward to give Lightning a tap on the shoulder, but suddenly Jackson started to laugh.

 **Yeah, the ending creeps me out too.**

 **Who is this mysterious man? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I'm sorry guys for the late update but being in grade 8 is like being in jail! I had to work for like a hot minute! And yup Spy School is over, but I'm going back in September :D And I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'm so busy, but don't worry the next one will be longer I promise!**

 **Alright, have a safe day everybody :D**


	19. View's

**Welcome back my friends! Long time no see! Partially is my fault... I have been absent cuz I was having major operations done, and school was in the way ;-; But I have successfully passed all my operations!**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed in the last chapter! It makes my day reading your reviews!**

 **Alright here is chapter 18 enjoy :D**

Paul moved his hand away from Lightning, as Lightning was jerked out of his daze from the laugh. Paul eyed Jackson suspiciously. He turned to the boxy T.V he had. It was some kids show on at the moment; Isabelle may have turned the T.V on when they were cleaning up. Paul loosened up and smiled. A thought occurred to mind, as he picked up Jackson from the baby carrier.

"Hey Light, wanna head into town so you can explore?" Paul asked.

Lightning just shrugged and stood up. He really didn't want to explore the town anymore, with Jackson around especially. He replied with a not so enthusiastic tone.

"I guess..."

Paul didn't realize the tone of Lightning's voice, which seemed to be not interested in exploring the town. He was too busy giving Jackson his undivided attention that he hadn't realized how long Lightning had been standing at the door, waiting. Lightning uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to another, waiting for Doc to notice him.

Eventually, it had been passed five minutes, and Paul had been cooing to the baby for that amount of time. Lightning started getting irritated and walked up to Paul who was too busy playing with the baby to even notice him. Lightning gave a small tug on Paul's pants, which had finally gotten his attention.

"Are we going to go explore, or what?" Lightning said, giving a little sass and attitude.

"Oh yes, of course, let's go!" Paul exclaimed. He walked over to the door and opened it one-handedly, and gestured Lightning to walk out the door.

All Paul got was an eye roll, and Lightning waddled out. Paul looked at him funny but shrugged it off. He locked the door and walked under the beaming sun with Lightning a few feet ahead.

~O~

When they had got to town everybody huddled around Paul to see Jackson. Even Mater. Lightning had gotten the attention a few minutes ago but had lost it within a matter of minutes. The only person who wasn't in the little group was Red. He just stood beside the Stanley statue and watered his flowers.

Lightning sat on the ground with a thump. He was starting to get really bored. He wanted to explore the town, he truly did, but today his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Lightning stared at the little crowd who were standing in front of a gas station-café thing. He took a glance around the town, and it clicked in his sight. There were barely any stores open, and those that were rundown and old.

Seeing the crowd wasn't going to break up, Lightning stood up and walked into a store filled with tires. The tires from his view were massive which only gave him ideas of how to use them. Lightning started moving the huge tires that weren't on the shelf here and there to start building.

"I'll make the best fort ever!" Lightning said to nobody in particular. Just himself.

~O~

When Flo insisted she'd take care of Jackson, Paul was surprised and took the offer. He could finally show Lightning around town. As the crowd cleared, and everybody headed back to their stores, Paul glanced around and didn't see Lightning anywhere.

'Where did the kid go now?'

Paul heard a very manly scream come down from Casa Della Tires and heard a very faint yell.

"What are you doing kid...?" That was all Paul heard and he jogged over to the store smirking as he took in the scenario. Of course, it was Luigi who screamed. Paul took in the scene. Lightning was behind what looked to be like a fort, but it looked more like a blob since tires aren't really the best objects to use. Paul chuckled and walked up to the fort. He couldn't even fit through the entrance Lightning had made, it was way too small. And it was maybe the third time he noticed, but Lightning was actually smaller then a regular 2-year-old boy should be.

'I'll check on that later...' Paul thought to himself and brought himself back to reality.

"Alright Lightning it's just me and you. Let's go explore the town." Paul said chuckling as well. Lightning's eyes lit up like the sun, they shimmered in the streaks of lights that seeped through the closed blinds of the shop.

The next thing Paul knew was Lightning was squeezing through the small entrance, and reached his hands up, motioning him that he wanted to be off the ground and up in Paul's arms. Paul picked Lightning up and turned towards Luigi.

"Lightning here is truly sorry for what he did. He didn't mean to, he is just a kid..."

"Aha don't - a worry. I'll-a fix it!" Luigi said, giving a smile in return. Behind him, Guido nodded in agreement a very thin smile formed on his lips. Paul nodded and walked out of the shop. He swore he heard Luigi scream something about his expensive white walls.

~O~

Paul showed Lightning all around town and it was past noon when they were done exploring. He started at the V8 Café and moved down to Ramones body art, Casa Della Tires, the Town hall, the fire department, the Cozy Cone Motel which was run by Flo as well, Curiosa, Sarge's surplus, and lastly Fillmore's organic store. They entered and Lightning screamed when he saw Fillmore smashing a glass bottle right on the edge of a table. It scared the bajeebers out of him, even Paul too. And they didn't dare stay any longer to find out why he did crack it in the first place. Paul explained to Lightning why most of the stores were closed.

"They closed 'cause people didn't come by the town anymore. Business exactly wasn't the best, before they built the interstate."

"What is an interstate?" Lightning asked curiously about this magical thing.

"It's pronounced inter-state not inte- uh, whatever you just said." Paul corrected.

"Interstate? What's that?"

Paul swung Lightning on top of his shoulder and started walking towards the clinic.

"Wait! Doc what's the interstate?!" Lightning said desperation in his tone.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna go show you!"

"Your garage is the Interstate?"

"Nooo not my garage, I'm taking you to see it, just wait for a little."

Paul opened the garage door, and both he and Lightning plopped inside the Hornet. Paul put the keys in the ignition and the Hornet roared to life. They backed out of the garage and drove past Town hall and up a steep mountain road. The scenery was amazing, and Lightning was in total awe. They drove up to a curve in the road that connected to a bridge right beside a waterfall. Lightning's eyes shined brighter than a star as he looked up too it. Paul drove slowly of the bridge not because it was old and rickety, but because he didn't remember the last time he ever came up here. Maybe a few years ago, and a few meaning five or seven. When they got to the very top, the sunlight was hitting directly on top of the roof, so the view came clear to them.

Lightning noticed a very unusual building and two gas pumps as well. He glanced around the area through the windows of the car and found it completely deserted. When the hornet stopped completely, Lightning leapt out of his seat - not bothering to close the door behind - and ran up to the strange building. Paul chuckled and walked towards where Lightning was standing.

"This is the interstate Doc?"

"No. This is a very old motel. It's called Wheel Well. One of the best places to stay, but it hasn't been used in years..."

Lightning walked past the doors to the motel rooms, gently sliding his hands against the bricks and doors as he walked. Paul looked at Lightning curiously and cleared his throat which caught Lightning's attention. Paul motioned him to come with him and walked towards the edge of a cliff. He stayed back about two feet away. Lightning stood beside him and looked at the view in front of him. It was miraculous!

* * *

 **Happiness with the two of them! :)**

 **What will happen next? Find out in chapter 19 :D**

 **Have a safe and wonderful day/night, see you very soon!**


	20. Racecar Drive

**Welcome back readers to the story that just so happened to update after a real long time now! XD Sorry for the late update school was ending and I got busy, and this girl graduated and now is on her way to become a freshman! I'm currently on vacation and will be busy throughout this summer traveling, so the next possible update for sure will be in September... I know I feel sad too :(** **But dont6worry I will come back :D**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed in the last chapter! It makes my day reading your reviews!** **And all those nice people who faved and follow, I hope you are enjoying this story so far :)**

 **Alright here is chapter 19 enjoy :D**

It was all breathtaking for Lightning. He gasped in awe as he looked out towards the valley, it was clear with the dry desert to be seen and Radiator Springs in the distance. Lightning in a trance, his small two-year-old brain urged him to walk towards it. He started walking towards with a huge smile plastered on his face. Paul noticed Lightning edging closer to the edge of the cliff, and quickly grabbed Lightning's arm to hold him back.

A gentle breeze blew their hair, as Lightning turned back to see Doc holding him back. Lightning squealed in delight and jumped up and down in one spot. He looked back and noticed the butte, but having no knowledge of it turned to ask Doc.

"Doc what is that?" He said pointing in the direction of the butte. Paul glanced up then back at Lightning.

"That's the butte, it's where I race my uh- car around."

"Can we race there in your car once? Please!" Lightning begged with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Lightning... we have to go back to Jackson. We just left him down there." Paul said, a little disappointed to the frown that formed on Lightning's face.

"That's not fair! Can we go once please?!"

"No Lightning we ca-"

"PLEASE!" Lightning screamed, starting to whine in the process.

"No Lightn-"

"PLEASE!"

"No Li-"

"PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!" Lightning whined loudly. Now it was starting to get a little annoying and it was crawling up Pauls' nerve. He couldn't even finish one sentence without being interrupted by a whiny plead.

"NO! Lightning I said it five times now we CAN'T! I need to go check on Jackson and take care of him, you need to understand okay!?" Paul yelled. There was silence with only the sound of the wind blowing dry leaves against the dry dirt.

Lightning only looked in silence at Paul and shifted his gaze uncomfortably to his feet. Lightning pulled his arm that was grasped in Doc's hand slowly away, and slowly moved away from him, walking back to the hornet. The passenger side's door handle was too high to reach, so he crawled from the driver's side which had the door open, and sat on the passenger seat looking in the opposite direction of Doc.

Paul stared and absentmindedly face palmed himself for being so rude to a child. He lost his temper again, he hated this short temper. Paul sometimes wished it would just leave one day.

~O~

As they drove down the steep hill back towards RS, there was an uncomfortable silence in between them. Lightning just stared out into the distance and Paul looked down the road, risking a few glances at Lightning now and then. Paul knew it wasn't all just his fault, kids are stubborn a lot. As he pulled the hornet into park, Lightning opened the door and hopped out as soon the hornet had safely stopped. Paul got out as fast as he could and watched Lightning just waddle to where Mater was sitting with a bunch of hardware tools, from somewhere. Probably the junkyard he presumed.

Paul sighed and walked into the café where he found Flo cleaning the kitchen through the small window. He walked over and stopped at the door and leaned on the frame. Flo noticed him but also noticed the frown on his face.

"Hey honey, what's with the long face?" Flo asked with concern. Paul just shrugged and spoke.

"I lost my temper on Lightning. Took him up to the Wheel-Well, and he asked about the butte. Told him that is where I race. He started asking if we could go, and told him had to take care of Jackson multiple times. And just blew out..."

"Aw honey, Lightning is just a little kid. He is gonna be stubborn sometimes, but you should just roll with it. Jackson has been already taken care of. He is asleep in the back where I was washing the dishes."

"Yeah... I guess I take Lightning over to the butte then huh?"

"Sure can! Now go on, can't keep him waiting forever now can you?"

Paul only grinned and dashed out the door. He scanned the area and noticed Lightning sitting on the ground playing with some kind of plastic toy car. Paul walked over to him and sat down in front of him. Lightning didn't even glance up. Paul grimaced and felt a pang of regret hit him.

"So... you still upset at me?" Paul said, stating the obvious. Lightning who was now making circles in the dirt with his finger, nodded, still not making eye contact.

"Wanna go down to the butte for a drive?" Adding a little enthusiasm in his voice. That was what caught Lightning's attention. He smiled like a chessy cat. With that smile, even Paul couldn't help but crack a grin.

He pushed himself off the ground and walked to the hornet, parked in front of the café. He felt a gust of wind on his legs and saw Lightning run towards the hornet at full speed. Paul opened the door for him, and climbed in himself and headed to the butte.

~O~

Paul drove over to the butte, and stopped at the faded 'starting line', which was a thick line engraved into the dirt using a stick. He gave Lightning a smile who gave a smile in return. He could tell the excitement was bottled up ready to explode any minute.

"You ready?"

"OF COURSE I AM! COME ON DRIVE DOC!" Lightning screamed in excitement letting his energy and excitement burst out. Paul grinned and pulled the gear letting the car accelerate to its full potential and released the gear into drive, making the hornet jerk forward at full speed, which left dust behind its wheels.

"Woohoooo!" Lightning hollered as the wind came rushing through the open windows. The air felt so fresh as it blew through their hair, and Paul couldn't help but smile. He felt so happy, he hollered along with Lightning.

Turns one, two and three came and the forth was approaching fast. Paul already knew what to do, he turned the car so it turned left, but shift the gears so his tires were facing right. Drifting was one of his special skills, and he couldn't help but laugh while doing so. Lightning looked out the window in awe as they didn't swerve out of control like how he thought they would. He laughed along too.

"This is amazing!" Lightning screamed with joy through the cutting wind that blew at an angle. He couldn't wait to learn how to do that. Paul drove a couple more rounds around the butte. Lightning's excitement motivated him to keep doing it.

~O~

"Hey, I think I see him. He red-headed right?" The thick manly voice said. He hid behind a thick bush of cacti. The cracks in between the cactus giving him the perfect view of the navy blue hornet.

 _"Yeah,"_ was the only response.

The silence seemed to stretch as the man heard joyful 'whoops' and hollering from coming from the little race track thing. Deep down somewhere inside something had a knife stabbed right through it, causing the smallest amount of sad emotion inside him. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"When do I head into town?" he asked calmly, still watching the hornet with his keen eyes.

 _"Head in today and get familiar with the town. Wait two days, and in those two days, gain their trust. On the night of the second night, you will do exactly as we prepared. Drive back here and I know he will sell for thousands."_

"Okay, but I get half the share deal?"

 _"Honey we live together for crying out loud! I'll see you when I pick Jackson up first thing in the morning. Make sure your disguise is ready."_ The call cut and the woman put her phone down on an expensive nightstand, covered with all sorts of fancy tech equipment. She smiled cruelly, as she went to make a cup of coffee.

 **Poor coffee it will turn evil! Lol no it won't XD**

 **What will happen next find out in the next chapter in September!**

 **I'm very slow at replying to PM's (Tenite knows XD) cuz I'm so busy, but I promise you, you will eventually get a reply :D**

 **Have a safe and wonderful summer ya'll!! I shall see you very soon :D**


	21. Stranger?

**Welcome back to the story guys! It's been a looong time since I updated, well 2 months to be precise :D I enjoyed my summer and I hope all of you did as well :) Started Freshman and tbh it isn't that bad! The school is so much bigger and I actually am among the group of the short people in all of grade 9, but it isn't bad, just that I get lost A LOT in the big crowded hallways XD**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed and the mysterious but amazing viewers who viewed the last chapter :)**

 **Alright here is chapter 20! Enjoy :D**

By the time Paul and Lightning finished racing around the butte the sun was setting at the horizon, making a soft but bright hazy glow that would make you squint if you were to look directly at it. They headed back to town for dinner at Flo's café like the rest of the town. But something must have been truly exciting as most of the townsfolk were surrounding something or someone in the middle of the gas station.

Paul led Lightning to where everybody was crowding around and couldn't believe what he saw. It was a customer. This town hadn't had a customer in over two decades. It was removed from the map years ago, and nobody ever thought to take a turn on to a mysterious paved road that connected to the interstate miles away. People would occasionally drive by only to state that they were lost or just free roaming, but would never stop by. This was the first real customer that seemed genuinely happy to be in the town and it seemed that he might be even staying a while as Paul heard something about staying at the Cozy Cone Motel. He had to really strain his hearing in order to hear bits of info from all the excitement bursting from Luigi and Guido, and the constant chattering from Flo, Ramone Fillmore and Sarge and their new guest.

"Honey, what you standing over there for? We have a customer in town! Go over and introduce yourself and Lightning bug to him, while I check on Jackson and dinner." Flo said saying everything in almost one breath. Paul nodded and started to respond but Flo already dashed away into the café.

Paul sighed and grabbed Lightning's hand and walked towards the new guest in town. Ramone shot him a huge grin, and Paul in return gave a small smile and turned to their guest. He took a good look at their customer. His hair was a jet black, his eyes a steel grey. Something that looked familiar to his eyes. He had stubble and he seemed to be in his early 30's. He looked to be a good 5'8 and his bulging biceps and muscles were showing through his white t-shirt that had the words Miami printed on it. He seemed like an outsider, but Paul felt strange vibes each time he took a step closer to this fellow stranger.

"Hey I'm Sebastian Pryne and-Oh my god are you PAUL HUDSON?!" He jumped back in shock and stared in awe.

"Yes, I'm Paul Hudson. I'm the uh, former doctor, mechanic and judge of this town." Paul said in his normal tone.

"You're the legendary racer in all of America! You have a record for the most wins in a single season! I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Sebastian exclaimed with enthusiasm.

'If the fanboying wasn't obvious enough' Paul's conscience said. Paul smirked as the guest kept going on and on about him and how he was the greatest winner of all time, his secret drift move that nobody could pull off and stuff. When he stopped talking he pulled out an autograph book and held out a pen to him.

"If you don't mind is it okay if I could get an autograph from you? Sebastian smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sure." Paul took the pen and

started signing the book then stopped mid-way.

He looked blankly at the page and wondered if it was a good idea to introduce Lightning. Sure he was a stranger, but he seemed very aware of the racing world and Lightning's father had seemed to be an interest in the stranger when he picked up small information from Sebastian's fanboy moment. If Sebastian found out about Lightning he could easily take pictures and spread rumours to the media and his faith in keeping Lightning safe from orphanages and the world would be compromised. Heck, even the media would find out his location and he would lose all his privacy.

Paul signed it quickly returning back to the paper and looked up to see Sebastian talking to Fillmore about organic foods. Sebastian probably hadn't seen him daze out for so long as he didn't seem to look confused while thanking him. Paul excused himself and realized Lightning had goofed off to Mater and was playing some make-belief game while jumping off the seats at the table. Paul trudged off to Sheriff, the one guy in town who could give him a quick idea on what to do with the Lightning situation.

~O~

"So I should introduce Lightning to Sebastian?" It had been only a good three minutes of a conversation and Sheriff was not really helping.

"I don't know if you think its go-"

"'good go ahead and tell him.' Yeah I know you have already said that," Paul said glaring at Sheriff who just gave a shrug.

"Might as well," Paul muttered to himself and left Sheriff's side to fetch Lightning and get over it. He might as well do it fast and try not to catch much attention from Sebastian. In the back of his head, he still had sneaking suspicion to not trust this stranger entirely.

"Lightning come over here for a moment!" Paul said out loud. It was enough to get his attention. Lightning giggled his way to Doc a beat in every step.

Paul grabbed Lightning's hand and took him over to Sebastian. Lightning started to falter in his steps and tried hiding behind Paul putting Paul's arm in an uncomfortable angle.

"Uh, Sebastian I forgot to introduce you to the little guy over here. His name is Lightning." Paul thought he could probably just say Lightnings first name and not add McQueen so the stranger wouldn't find out.

"Woah is that your son?! I didn't know you were married, sir!" Sebastian said, a huge smile plastered on his face. Lightning gave a shy wave.

'Jesus, why does everybody think he is my son?!' Paul muttered silently to himself.

"I see you've named him after Carl McQueen's son. Say he even kind of looks like him." Sebastian said and Paul started to worry because Lightning flinched and frowned a little at his father's name.

"You two must have been some good friends off track to both name your sons Lightning."

It took all of Paul's willpower to not facepalm himself. He really wanted to protest that Lightning wasn't his son. But then again even though he would never admit to anyone, Lightning was starting to kind of grow on him, and every time someone said he was his son, which was only twice, he couldn't help but smile deep inside.

"Actually Lightning isn't, uh, my son." Paul quickly said.

"You sure he looks kind of like you. The eyes are quite similar in colour. But seriously he looks like McQueen's son and it was a tragedy of what happened to him and his wife. Even his son who apparently has gone missing and has been deemed dead now. All over the news pal." Sebastian said grimly. Paul wished Carls was alive too.

He glanced at Lightning who seemed to be getting uncomfortable from the conversation about his dead parents, that his eyes were turning glassy. Paul quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Do you want to join the rest of us for dinner?"

"Sure! I mean, if its okay with your friends?"

"Of course man come and join us! We ain't gonna let our guest sit all alone by himself at a table now would we" Ramone said, who had been secretly eavesdropping on their conversation for some time.

"Thank you, Mr. Ramone," Sebastian said grinning madly.

"Anytime man, and please stop with this Mr business. Call me Ramone."

"Alright, Pal." Sebastian chuckled and walked off towards Sarge who had reluctantly called him over to chat.

"You were about to lose it, man. Thank god I barged in on time!" Ramone said to Paul.

Paul just rolled his eyes. Ramone laughed and gave a pat on his back so hard he stumbled over from the impact. Paul just glared at him, but couldn't help the grin that set on his face.

"Get-a down from there-a!" Luigi yelled at Lightning who apparently was standing on the picnic tables table tops that sat outside the café.

Paul chuckled and followed Guido into the café for dinner.

 **What will happen next?** **Find out in chapter 21!**

 **Woah that is a lot of chapters, and the plot hasn't started yet?! Probably cuz I write like 2000 to 1000 words per chapter... I have a problem XD**

 **Just to let you know I am depressed on what happened in Infinity War all my favourite characters died, and then Loki gets choked (but I stand to say he isn't dead!) Peter be all like "Mr. Stark please I don't wanna go" and now I hate marvel officially XD I'm so scared for Avengers 4 cuz I don't want Cap to die he was my favourite as a kid at 6, who got in so much trouble for watching Iron Man at 5 XD My Marvel obsession hasn't gone down since 2009! New Marvel movies coming, can't wait to watch them all in theatres when they hit the big screens, but the original 6 will always be my favourite even if they die (which I hope they don't) in A4, and I'm emotionally disturbed the fact Cap and Peggy STILL didn't get that dance of theirs still! I hope they do in A4! I also hope they don't kill Tony, someone I wish who never leaves the MCU! Anyways... WAKANDA FOREVER XD (P.S Shuri is litttt)**

 **How were your summers like? Were you excited for going back to school/work? Im positive that I am still not excited for school cuz I'm a freshman...yayay *so much saracsm dripping from that 'yayay' its unreal!***

 **Alright have a safe and lovely day guys see you soon :)**


	22. Kidnapped

**Welcome back to the story that took almost 4 months to update XD Sorry for the delay, high school is a lot of work you know, grade 9 ain't easy!**

 **LATE BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR MY FELLOW READERS, FRIENDS AND NEWCOMERS!**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed and the mysterious but amazing viewers who viewed the last chapter :)**

 **See guys I am officially gonna die cuz the Avengers Endgame trailer killed me and shook me to the core XD I love you Marvel as long as I have lived, but doing that to my favourite people is not fair! I'm so siked for next years Marvel releases and many other movies, that I'm pretty sure I'll be broke by the end of the year with no money to spend XD**

 **Alright here is chapter 21 enjoy loves :D**

Three days. Three days have passed. Paul sighs as the sun beams down on the burning tarmac road. Three days with Lightning being more comfortable to his new _home_. Three days where he can't go 4 hours without having Lightning in his presence. Three days since Jackson was gone as well, Paul almost forgot about that kid. Three days that _stranger_ stayed in town. Three days, his suspicions grew more and more. But he didn't complain to anybody. Apparently, the town enjoyed the stranger's presence. Even Lightning, who oddly was now attached very closely to the man. He wouldn't lie but he was jealous!

Paul sighed again, the heat was blazing hot today, but Lightning didn't care one bit. He ran around with Mater in the hot sun and laughed as he attacked Mater to the ground. It was a sight he chuckled at, their faces as they stood back up looked hilarious, which were now covered in dirt. But they didn't care they kept running around. Paul loved how kids had an innocence that let them be free from the dark world, but sooner or later that innocence is stripped away. And it becomes arrogance.

Sheriff watched Mater run right past him with a speedy little Lightning on his heels. Sheriff shook his head and headed over to where Paul sat under the shade of an old abandoned building. He threw a can of soda at Paul, with his quick reflexes caught it swiftly and smoothly. He took a seat beside him on the creaky steps.

"What's on your mind, Paul?" Sheriff asked gruffly.

"Why aren't you on duty right now?" Paul asked bluntly, as he took a long sip on the cool coke. The sensation was amazing, as it went down his dry throat.

"Quit being sassy. Too hot for work, Flo told me to lay low in the shade. She won't be happy seeing the kids right now running in this heat." Sheriff said. He took a swig of his refresher, watching Mater and Lightning.

"I don't know..." Paul said blindly.

"Don't know what?"

"The stranger what's his name again?"

"It's Sebastian, why what's wrong?" Sheriff said.

"I don't know, it's just...," Paul sighs and looks in the distance. "I don't really like the vibes he brings, and especially when he is around Lightning."

"He isn't harmful though. I don't see what the worry is! Maybe you're just jealous."

"Excuse me, why would I be jealous?" Paul snapped back.

"Well, Lightning has been around Sebastian a lot more than you lately. Figured your fatherly instincts might be the reason."

"I am not his father!" Paul said in a matter of factly tone.

"Then what are you to him?" Sheriff said glancing at Paul.

Paul opened his mouth to retaliate but realized it was true. He had no legal certification that said Lightning was his son or the fact he was anything to him. He wasn't his legal guardian either. But Lightning saw him as something or someone who saved him. In Lightning's state of mind he was something like a father, but for Paul, it was like a random child he picked off of the streets and took in. His train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard Flo shouting to come to have lunch. He stood up and dodged the questioning gaze of Sheriff, who was waiting for an answer.

"Let's go, Flo will scold us like our grandmas if we don't go eat," Paul said smoothly. Sheriff shrugged and followed.

They got scolded by Flo, not because they didn't eat. More because they let the kids play in the heat. Paul face palmed himself mentally.

~O~

Everybody sat down at the huge table for lunch. Paul glanced to see Lightning taking a seat next to Sebastian. He sighed and thought Sheriff was right, maybe he was just jealous.

Lightning, on the other hand, noticed Doc a little gloomy staring at his empty plate, as the food was being dished out. He felt bad; he didn't sit down with Doc for three days during breakfast, lunch or dinner. He even slept three days without saying goodnight which made him feel a little guilty. He stood from his chair and dashed to Doc's side instantly.

Paul didn't realize Lightning was beside him until he felt soft small fingers prodding his side. He glanced to his side to see the small boy - even shorter than the table itself - looking at him with big blue ocean eyes. His little toothless smile was all it took Paul to understand Lightning wanted to eat with him. He pulled out the chair next to him and helped Lightning on to it. Paul couldn't stop smiling that entire time.

~O~

Night had fallen on RS and the sky was oddly not filled with beautiful stars like every day. Paul felt a sudden chill go down his back. The crew had a bonfire outside to celebrate the cool night they got, and everybody was there even Red, who had been very sleepy for the past couple of days, decided to show up as well. Sebastian even joined them, but he seemed to be heading back to the motel and packing up to leave the next morning. Paul was glad a little inside; he didn't like the mysterious vibes. Let alone he couldn't even read what the guy would be thinking when he dozed off in the middle of chats.

Lightning and Mater ran around the area. Their laughs filling the cool night air. It had been a long day. It was eleven pm and everybody started to head back to their respective houses to dwindle into a comfortable sleep. Paul lifted Lightning home, who had fallen asleep with Mater on the ground. Paul washes up and changed including Lighting and both went into a sleep so deep, nothing could wake them up. Or maybe...

~O~

"I have the target located and," Sebastian said jingling the keys gently in his hand. "I got the house key! This should be a piece of cake!" Sebastian said happily, but deep inside he felt terrible for some reason.

"Excellent work!" The women said cheerfully. A dark chuckle made its way through the speakers of the phone to Sebastian's ear, and it sent major shivers down his spine. He cut the phone and prepared to make a run for it. He had already stayed behind a little during dinner just to pack everything and put it in the car, just so he could speed out of here! He left the motel and walked slowly off to his destination. Sebastian knew when Sheriff wasn't patrolling tonight, which was a bonus.

He approached the house and dug out the key in his pocket. He slowly inserted it, and lightly turned it to make as little sound as possible. From then on it was quite simple. He made his way up the stair putting very little pressure on his steps to prevent noise. He crept to Lightning's room. He remembered where it was when Lightning and Paul had insisted they have coffee and lunch together. It was more Lightning than Paul, but he didn't mind. He took out the piece of cloth he had stashed in his pocket and made it over to the bed where a small lump could be seen.

Sebastian let out a calming breath and gently pulled down the covers. There was a little Lightning sleeping. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, he looked so young and small. Sebastian's hand hesitated with the cloth in his hand. Did he want to do this, it didn't feel right. But he knew he had to. He stashed the piece of cloth back in his pocket, he wasn't gonna' suffocate the child. He gently picked him up, and to his surprise Lightning didn't wake up, and just shifted to get comfortable. He quit let closed the door, descended down the stairs, and exited the house. Making sure to lock the door behind himself, as well.

He approached the car and put Lightning safely in a huge blanket he had in the back seat. He turned on the ignition and drove away to the highway.

 _'I did it. I better get what I want in return…."_

~O~

It was 3 am and Paul jolted awake for no reason. He had a sudden urge to sleep with Lightning, but the house felt empty. He ran over to Lightning's room only to find the bed empty. Paul started to panic; he ran searched the top floor and the bottom floor quickly.

"Lightning where are you!? Lightning"

He ran outside and started yelling Lightning's name. The townspeople ran outside herring the noise.

"What's wrong Doc?" Flo asked once she neared him.

"Yeah Paul, is this a parade or something?" Sheriff asked gruffly, sleep in his voice.

" Lightning... Lightning's GONE!" He shouted Guido gasped and fell unconscious right at the spot. Everybody was wide awake at this point. Paul ran to the motel and barged into the hotel Sebastian was staying in. He wasn't there either, nor was his car. He walked back in horror.

 _'No no no no Lightning... no...'_ Diamonds fell down his cheek. He combed his hair back, and stared at the townspeople, now crying. Lightning who he had saved a few days ago, was taken away from him. He was kidnapped! Paul fell to his knees and cried silently into his hands, Lightning was like a little piece of his heart. And was now taken away.

"I'm going to inform the rest of the price stations about the car!" Sheriff said and made his way to his office. Flo sat down beside Paul and embraced him in a hug, along with Mater and Red. Lizzie has fallen silent and stood beside Ramone.

Paul suddenly jerked away from the embrace and stood up hastily. He looked off in the distance and screamed.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? WHY!? HE IS JUST A BOY!"

Paul took in a deep shaky breath, the tears hadn't stopped though.

"I will find you Lightning I promise..." Paul whispered to himself.

As the cool night wind blew his hair lightly around. The townspeople looked in despair with solemn faces. And they stood in silence for a little while; some headed back to their houses, but didn't get a wink of sleep. Paul sat down on the paved road silently, tears staining his cheeks. He sat until it was dawn.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Find out in chapter 22!**

 **Man guys exams are coming up, so I am not sure when I will be updating next :( I hope i don't take too long, but my studies are more important, and now I barely get time to go on a device... But fellows I promise I will update very soon! In my birthday month hopefully or the max, when the school year ends ;-;**

 **Alright have a safe and lovely day guys, see you very soon :D**


	23. Note

Hey it has been a while since an update! Sorry for not uploading a chapter, you guys were probably expecting a new chapter, but I don't have a new chapter for you guys sorry :(

I just wanted to update you on that I am going on a haitus from this story. I want to be completely honest with you guys, I have lost the inspiration to write this story and interest in general. I'm so sorry for this, but that is why I'm taking a haitus to see if I can gain inspiration back! :D I hope this works, but if it doesn't work out I will have to sadly leave this story as discontinued. I don't want to but I might have to if it doesn't workout. At that point I will see if I can pass this story to someone to complete in their own style, but with the first 20 odd chapters credited to me. I don't mind what they will do to it after.

But that doesn't mean I won't be on the site in general! I will still be reading and reviewing books, and keeping up to date with any new releases! I hope to come back with inspiration, and continue otherwise I will have to do the latter. So I hope you understand readers, and I'm truly sorry. But until next time - not to sure when I will return - I will see you guys soon :D

Stay safe guys!

-lolbit


End file.
